Powers collide
by BashT
Summary: Max Russo accidentally tries out a spell which transported him and his siblings, Alex and Justin, along with Harper in to a book. There they realizes that their power are useless so they must learn new magic in order to get back home.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Get out of town_

The full moon is illuminating upon the Waverly Place, New York. It is the middle of August. The Russo residence closes up their Deli shop, Waverly Substation, for the day because the adults Russo are going out.

Jerry Russo is now the proud owner of a Deli shop at the Waverly Place, which he called it Waverly Substation. This shop is his plan B when he gave up his power to his brother, Kelbo. He did won the wizards' competition but he have to give his power up in order to marry Theresa who is a mortal. It is in the rulebook that a wizard must not marry a mortal. If does, the wizard must gives up his or her power. He does miss his power but he truly believes that he has chosen the right path because he is happily married and has two sons and a daughter.

Theresa Russo is a mother of three and a former wizard's wife. She has been through the phase of living life magically, literally. Her children are three wizards' in training who bound to fight in the family competition to determine who will hold the family wizards' power. Everyday in her life ever since she married Jerry Russo, she been surrounded by magic including some misfits, courtesy of her daughter, Alex Russo.

Many people known who Alex Russo is, she is the most rebellious of her three siblings. As many might have known too, she is very devious and manipulative.

Alex Russo got a reputation to protect especially in school. She is the most rebellious of all her siblings, different from Justin and maybe a little smarter than Max. She does not read books and does not follow the rules especially in her wizards' studies. However, she is very confident in her power though very undisciplined in it. Alex is a wizard in training with her nature wrapped around on being the devious and manipulative. However, she is still daddy's little girl and not really that evil.

She is very different to her bookworm, constant studying and the 'stuff-people-don't-really-care-about' big brother Justin Russo.

Justin is the oldest and hands down the smartest of the three. He is an overachiever and exercises restraint over his power, unlike Alex who loves using her power on nearly everyday routine. For most of the times, he often becomes the problem-solver to every mishap that Alex and Max make. Nevertheless, he is very sensible and responsible young man.

In addition to Russo siblings, there is Max Russo, the youngest one of the three. He is the most mischievous, practical jokes extraordinaire and loves to use his siblings' situation to his benefit. He is witty and cheeky but has strange habits like the marshmallow-plus-asparagus.

That's' the low-down on the Russo.

Things will definitely changes now. What will happen, when they realizes that their magic are worthless? That everything that they have learned their entire life is useless on their situation as they are 'sucked' in to a different wizard world. This 'world' does not support them danger lurks in every corner. One of them nearly get kill at an event. One of them ends up falling for a witch. One of them ends up 'addicted' to one mysterious young wizard, who seem much unknown. This is how the story goes …

"Alex!"

Theresa called her daughter from the counter at the substation. Jerry, on the other hand, was cleaning up the place as he put up the chairs on the round subway-theme tables. The place is closing up early that day because Jerry and Theresa are going out of town, much to Alex excitement. She celebrates it with …

_Poof__!_

"Oh my goodness!" Theresa lets out suddenly as she clasped her hand on her chest. She was startled, thanks to her daughter. Alex appeared next to her mother magically. With the evil yet cute smirk on the young Russo face, Alex stood there looking at her mother and ecstatically said, "Hey mom."

"Alex, how many times do I have to tell you," Theresa began, much to Alex's annoyance. "Never do magic in the house or in the shop … or anywhere else … especially to me!"

"Yes … I know mom … I get it." The young Russo replied annoyingly. Theresa gave her daughter but end up shaking her head and goes in to the back of the substation. Alex grinned and sat down at the stool by the counter. She watched her father cleaning up until Harper comes in with a bag clings to her side and a weird stuffed-animal glued to her shoulder.

"Evening Russo!" Harper addressed them.

"Harper, what are you doing here and," Jerry said as he notice the bag. He quickly glanced at his daughter who shrugged at him and turned back to Harper, "What's with the bag?"

"Oh, dad, didn't I told you that Harper going to stay here while you and mom are away?" Alex interrupted.

"No," Jerry replied.

"Well, now you know," Alex replied as she stood up from the stool and walked across the shop to where Harper stands. "Harper … is going to help me with my wizards' studies."

"What?" Jerry found what his daughter said surprising. "You … studying? Really?" He laughed but immediately stopped when he witnessed the serious look on Alex's face. "Oh, you mean it?"

"Yeah …" Alex replied. "What do you think Harper's here for?"

"I don't know," Jerry, said. "Maybe you two are going to…" He quickly stopped. "Oh, no way, I'm not going to suggest things that you might end up doing it."

"Do what daddy?" Alex innocently let out as she put her arm on Harper's shoulder and look at Jerry.

"Well, like…" he stopped again and gave her a look. " Knock it off!" He pointed his finger at her. "I'm not going to melt in your arms."

"That's not what I aim for dad," Alex replied. "Besides, I really need to catch up on my wizards' study since that Justin starts his independent studies."

"That's' good, honey." Jerry smiled. "Maybe one day, you will, maybe, be a monster hunter like your brother."

"And chase around monsters all over the place?" said Alex, giving her father a look.

"Yeah." Jerry replied.

"I'd say that's fun …" she began. "But I rather have an independent study that requires me to just sit around and just …hang out."

"Like what?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "But there should be one." She and Harper walked over to the counter as Justin comes down the spiral staircase with Juliet Van Huesan, his vampire girlfriend. Theresa also comes in from the back with Max.

"Alright kids, we are going out now." Theresa began as she put her apron behind the counter. "Now remember to do what I told okay?"

"Don't worry mom," Justin said as he and Juliet sat down on one of the table. He let out a notepad and a pen. "I got everything you want us to do right in here." He cleared his throat and read out, "Do the laundry, heat the casseroles, clean bedrooms, do homework's …"

"Shut Justin's mouth!" Alex interrupted. Harper sniggered. Justin gave her a look.

He kept on reading, "Do not get into troubles … wait," he stopped. "That's for Alex, not me." He smirked.

"You're not funny!" said Alex, staring at him.

"Okay, you two stop it!" Theresa shouted out. "Come on Jerry, let's go."

Jerry headed over to the substation's door with their bags. Theresa went and hugged her children along with Harper and Juliet. "Now, be at your best behaviors, okay?"

"Yes …" they answered. The older Russo catch the cab and goes off. They are out for the weekend to attend the International Deli Association Convention. This was where, according to Jerry, all the delis lovers and proud owners of various delis shop from all over the country meet up and discusses about anything related to delis.

"Well, they are now gone …" Justin began. "And I am in charge … You all must do whatever I told you to do…"

"Harper Finkle reporting for duty, sir!" Harper excitedly stood up and saluted Justin.

"At ease," Justin saluted back. "Now Harper, keep an eye on Alex. Make sure she doesn't do anything horrible"

"Will do, sir." Harper replied.

"Hello!" Alex interrupted. "I'm still in the room! I can hear what you said about me!"

"Well," Justin smirked. "I did do my job correctly."

"Really?" Alex replied. "All I could hear is you going 'bla, bla, bla, bla'." She stood up and headed over to the lair. "Let's go Harper."

Justin turned to Max and told, "Go clean up your room."

"Why?" Max asked.

"Because I told you too," Justin replied. "It said here in the list that you should clean up your room."

"It didn't say anything," Max replied.

"Yes, it does," Justin replied.

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does."

"Nope."

"Yes, it does."

Max sighed and took the notepad from his brother. He put it close to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, curiously.

"I'm trying to listen to the notepad," Max began. He gave it back to Justin. "And it doesn't say anything about me cleaning my room so that's' mean I have free time." He went to the spiral stair and said. "Now if you excuse me, I need to do more of those wacky videos I made. So if you found a box full of hornets, give them to me."

Justin gaped at him while Juliet laughed next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The other world_

Instead of studying, Alex Russo ended up pacing across the lair back and forth showering her best friend with her complains which mostly regarding her brother Justin Russo. "He is so annoying!"

"Why can't he just act his age?" Alex continued. "I mean, he a seventeen years old wizard and he act as if he's some old man."

"Maybe he's trying to be responsible?" Harper suggested.

"Responsible?" Alex replied. "Annoying as from what I see." She sat back down on the ancient-looking couch and crossed her arm in front of her. She breathed out heavily. Turning to Harper, who looking at her sympathetically, she said, "I'm sorry that you have to hear that."

Harper smiled and heartedly said, "Hey, its okay, at least you're being honest with me and let me know how you really feel."

Alex smiled at her.

"That's' what best friend does," Harper continued. Alex smiled at her again. "Now," Harper continued, "Can we start studying now?"

"Yeah." Alex replied.

"Read this one," Harper suggested. "I'm no wizard but I think this have very useful information for you…" She gave Alex a worn-out-looking brownish thick book which has the titled that said '101 spell magic'. "I often see Justin reading this book back then, you know, when I don't know who you guys really are. When I asked him, he just said that it is just some 'magician' book. He just can't get his hands off of it."

Alex took it and started flipping through the pages. "Hm, interesting…" Alex actually started reading it from the beginning.

"Look at you, you actually reading!" Harper excitedly said.

"Yeah, I know!" Alex replied in a seemingly robotic way as her eyes roamed up and down the page about the make-em-ups spells. Harper watched her, smiling wide. She decided to leave her friend alone and started wandering the lair. She did not get the chance to do so before. She looked around the lair.

The room decorated with ancient wizards' artifacts. There are crystal balls in all different sizes, big and small, mostly round. There is a suite of medieval armor at the corner standing by the coffin-like wardrobe, which contained the smarty-pants, the sleeping hat and speed shirt. Nearby is the portal to the wizards' world. The table filled with spell books and weird looking statues. There were the 3D glasses, the transportation stick, the mind-reading tube, invisible poncho, pocket elf and …

"What's this?"

Harper crouched down to the lower part of the bookcase and noticed one worn-out-looking thick book. Slowly taking it out from the others, she blew the thick dusts off the cover and wiped it with her sleeve. She noticed a vague image of a blackish dragon and a boy sitting on a broom reaching out his hand forward. Harper looked closely and immediately recognized the boy. "HARRY POTTER?! NO WAY!!"

Alex, who was busy reading the spell book, startled a little. She turned to her friend who was showing the book off to her.

"I didn't know, you guys read this book," Harper let out excited. "I mean I didn't know real-life wizards read this book … this is awesome!"

"That's not mine," Alex said. "It's Justin."

"Obviously, I mean you would never read this book," Harper said. "Look at it its thick and the only thing you did with this kind of book was to hallow it out and hide things in it."

"Oh, Harper, you so know who I am." Alex said.

"I know." Harper smiled. She sat back down and flipped through the book.

The lair plus freezer's door swung open, Justin came in looking annoyed. Behind him, Max came in swinging his wand side to side.

"Hey, listen, how about the freeze spell?" said Max, swinging his wand some more.

"What do you need a freeze spell for?" Justin asked, crossing his arm.

"I need to freeze my ice-cream back if they melts," Max said confidently.

"Max, a freeze spell is for freezing time," Justin explained. "Not to freeze up a melted ice-cream."

"That's a rip-off," Max replied, "It's called a freeze spell and it should freeze up an ice-cream too."

Justin tried to restraint himself. He then turned to Harper and Alex, who were sitting on the couch. He noticed the spell books on the table and said, "Are you studying Alex?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Alex replied, her eyes glued to the book she been reading.

"Uh, planning a devious plan while reading?" Justin suggested.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Alex replied. "Wait, don't answer that!"

Justin crossed his arms and turned to Harper. "Hey, that's my book. Where you find it?"

"Over there." Harper pointed at the bookcase behind the couch. "I hope you don't mind me reading it."

"You read Harry Potter?" Justin asked, surprised to find that there is another thing that both he and Harper have in common. The first thing was their love for silent movie and now this.

"I love reading them," Harper said happily. "This book is definitely my favorite."

"Me too." Justin answered. "I love it when the three champions have to go through the three tasks and it just so imaginative by the way Rowling wrote about it."

"I know," Harper joined in. "The Yule Ball is awesome, people get dressed up and all. It will fun if we have that kind of dance at school. Who is your favorite character?"

"Oh, that's a hard one." Justin breathed out.

"I get what you mean, it's really hard to choose from all of them." said Harper.

"Hello!"

They both turned to find Alex looking at them furiously. Alex stood up with the book in her arm and said, "Could you please let your silly discussion about Larry Lotter-"

"Harry Potter," Justin corrected her.

"Whatever!" she replied. "I need to study in here okay?"

"Sorry, Alex, We'll keep it down." Harper apologized.

"Thank you," said Alex, sitting back down and reading the book. Max quickly grabbed the Harry Potter book from Harper and flipped through it.

"You know, you two should like get into this book and experience the ball thingy," said Max, flipping the book.

"No thanks Max," said Justin.

"Dude, you should," said Max. He quickly swung his wand.

Suddenly a swirling portal appeared from the book. It began sucking in the air inside the lair.

"Max!" Justin exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

"I don't know - - oh!"

Max was suck into the portal and disappeared.

"MAX!" cried out Alex and Harper. Justin was about to get his wand out and point it at the portal but he was too late. They all were pulled into the portal too and disappeared into thin air. The book closed shut.

They all landed on the ground hard. Luckily, none of them suffered harsh injuries.

"Everybody okay?" Justin called out as he stood up. Nearby, Alex and Harper were helping each other up.

"Where are we?" Harper asked.

"I don't know." Justin answered.

There were camps in the surrounding. There is a huge building at the distance with fireworks shot up in the sky. Justin could see brooms flying in the skies heading to the building.

"Oh no…"

"What?" Alex asked.

"We're in the book." Justin turned to her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Death Eaters_

The environment drastically changed just as the portal pulled them in. It's still night-time. They were outside now at what seemed to be a campsite, a huge campsite. Camps were laid across within miles and miles. All of them seemed to link up to one huge black wooden building with large opening at the top like a football stadium. Fireworks painted the sky above it consisted mostly of red and green. Shooting up and down above the building as well were what

"We're in the book," Justin breathed out as he looked around the place.

"What?" Alex quickly replied.

"Alex, look around you," Justin explained. "We're at the Quidditch world Cup. The Bulgarian are fighting against the Ireland right now."

"Quid-what?" Alex asked back. She doesn't really know anything about those Harry Potter related terms because she never read any of the books.

"Quidditch World Cup," he replied for her. "This is where the-"

He stopped.

"Justin," the rebel Russo spoke out, curious of what's wrong with her brother. She stood next to him.

He reached for his wand at his back pocket and held it hard. He urgently turned to her and ordered, "Take out your wand and stay close."

She did what he told immediately even though she still confused. Unlike him, she doesn't know what going on next in this chapter of the book that they're in. They went off with Justin leading them. Deeper they went into the jungle of camps, the quieter the atmosphere. Something was bound to happen in any moment which what Justin most feared off.

"We need to hurry!" he breathed out as he took Alex's hand and pulled her forward. He quickened his pace which Alex and Harper found hard to keep up. Suddenly echoed from the distance a woman screamed out shrieking the sensitive eardrums of any individual.

"Not now!" Justin let out.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

Out of nowhere a fire ball flew through the air and landed on one of the camps igniting huge explosion. The impact made them blinded and fell back. People were seen running away in one direction which was where Justin, Alex and Harper stood. People were screaming, pushing and heating their way through away from the centre. Justin tried his best to hold on to his sister and Harper.

However, the seemingly never-ending swarm of terrified people kept pushing in through making Justin to lost track of his Alex. He accidentally let go of her.

"Alex! Alex!" he called out for her. Luckily, Harper was still there with him but not Alex. "ALEX!!"

Alex found herself lied down on the dried up ground with her wand still clasped to her palm. She slowly stood up and found that her surrounding were already burnt down by the fire. The smell of burning cloth filled up her nostrils and the black air-less smoke shunned out her eyes making her difficult to see.

"Justin! Harper!" she called out. No one answered except for the sound of wood crackling in the flames and people screaming for help. Holding her wand close to her, she aimlessly wandered around the campsite. The more she wandered, more worried she gets. Trying to keep her fears in content, she held her breath as tears started to fill up her now puffy red eyes. "Justin! Harper! Max!"

"Where are you?!"

All of a sudden, she was slammed down to the ground hard. She noticed earlier that nothing had hit her. She was invisibly slammed to the ground. Noticing that her wand was a foot away from her reach, Alex tried to get up, to no avail. It seemed that she was glued to the ground tight. She can't even raise up her arms or legs or even her head.

"Kill her…" said an eerie voice.

Alex looked around to find who said that. She let her eyes roamed down below her. There was a black figure standing not far from her. It looked like the figure was wearing a long pitch black robe with pointy hat or was it really a hat. She forced her eyes too hard so she could really see the figure. The figure actually made it easy for her as he slid forward swiftly.

At the sight of the figure, Alex screamed out for help immediately.

The figure was wearing a scary-looking mask which has white pale surface as pale as human bone. The figure raise up his arm as he approached Alex on the ground.

"Justin! Justin! Help me!" she cried out.

The figure pointed his long crooked wand at Alex. A lime greenish light started to emerge from the tip of the wand. It started to glow up widely.

"Justin! Anybody! Help me! Please!"

The bright green lights flashes onto Alex. She screamed as she shut her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Death Eaters, cool!_

Everything has gotten more hectic now. People were started running, pushing and screaming their way through the small pathway. Camps were destroyed along the way. Some were destroyed by the fires; some were pummeled to the ground creating a small lump everywhere. However, that doesn't beat the awful smell that started to fill up the night air. The mishmash smell of wood, rubber and gasoline packed together has caused disastrous. Explosions were everywhere.

It the midst of all that, Justin and Harper keep searching for Max. In addition, they need to find Alex.

"MAX! ALEX!" Harper shouted out as she hurriedly followed Justin. They were now deeper into the campsite. They were right next to the big stadium-like building. There was nobody around that area anymore.

"Stay right here," Justin told Harper. She nodded instantly. Slowly, Justin made his way into the building. It was pitch black inside. The lanterns sticking at the walls were still providing light. Nevertheless, it seemed to be more of a wreck in there than outside. Furniture was broken and some were in flames. Some were even shredded into dusts. Scratching marks were on the walls and on the portraits. Doors were smashed open, floors were hollowed.

Aiming his wand high, Justin cautiously walked through that hallway. He crept to the corner as he approached a room. Took a little peek inside, he does the same thing to the other room. He moved on further into the hallway until he approached what seemed to be a locker room.

Inside, there were red banners everywhere. Bulgarian flag was half-hanging on the wall. Red crest smudged at the lockers. Wooden bench tipped over. Water from the showers sprinkled out from broken taps. Puddle of water started to flood up the locker room and then …

"Hey man!"

"Oh my god!" Justin startled. He stumbled back against the doorframe as Max appeared out of nowhere next to him.

"Where were you man? You missed the riot," Max told his brother, who was starting to breathing slowly again.

"Riot?"

"Yeah, man. There were like people in black hoodies and stuff. They're kind of like heavy metal with their scary white mask and such…" Max ecstatically told him. "Oh, you should see them. What a show!"

"Those were not shows Max," Justin started off. "Those were Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?" Max replied, confused. "What are they? Some kind of heavy metal kind of rock band?"

"No!" The older Russo stated. "They are people who supported He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and lives the studies of Dark Arts."

"Cool!" Max declared.

"Not cool, dude!" Justin verbalized. "You might get caught and get kill if you're unlucky. Now, come on, we need to find Alex."

The Russo brothers walked out to the hallway and out of the building. They met Harper standing and they back set off through the campsites to search for the rebel Russo, Alex.

"Do you have your wand Max?" Justin asked as they walked on through the campsite pathway.

"Right here," Max showed it to him. His white wand was still perfect.

"Good, now, keep it out. You might need it for something," Justin stated.

"Like what?"

"Something dude! Don't ask anymore questions. We need to find Alex and get out of here!"

"Why?"

"Just…" He stopped.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of the black hooded figures coming forth.

"Hide!" Justin hissed. He pulled both Max and Harper into the nearby tree and told them to not move or speak. The older Russo crouched down and closely watched every move of the black hooded figure.

"Oh my gosh, a real-life Death eater…" Harper whispered in awe.

"Shh."

The black hooded figure or now known as Death Eater turned his head to the direction where they were hiding. The Death Eater had his wand rose up and pointed at the tree. He slowly marched across to the tree.

"Shh… don't move" Justin mouthed at Max and Harper. They immediately nodded.

"Goyle!" called an eerie voice. "Time to go!"

There's another Death Eater standing by. "Time to go…"

In a blink of an eye, both of the Death Eater were gone.

"Woo, that was close!" Justin breathed out. He slid down against the tree. Harper also let out a breath. Max, on the other hand, crouched there staring at them.

"Dude, we could've meet them," Max stated. "They're look so cool!"

Justin and Harper gave his serious looks with a bit of disbelief.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: __Stuck_

_(Breathing fast) What happened? (Gulping) Am I alive? God, what happened?_

Little by little, she opened her eyelids and blinked. Alex realized that she had been lying for a while now. Her flesh has gotten bitter and bruised. Cramps felt in every joints of her body. She breathed out slowly feeling relief that she's still alive.

_Wait! What about the--_

The black figure was no longer there. Instead, there was another figure standing in front of her paralyzed legs. This time, it was not black but dark brown. The figure was wearing long dark brown cape-like coat with medium high collar. She noticed the figure has short mussed and messy looking dark brown hair. This man must have saved her because he was holding a wand at one hand and a white mask at the other. It was the black figure's mask.

_Oh my God! What did he do?_

"Who are you?" Alex spoke out. In the speed of light, the mysterious man turned and looked down to her. The weirdest thing, the person that Alex presumed to be a man, was only a teenager. He looked so young and minor. He could probably about around Alex's age, 16.

He has dirt with mixture of dust and black ashes smudged all over his face, hands and his clothes. It's really vague to figure out how he really looked like but overall, Alex found one thing that make him very noticeable. He has these pair of glassy silver eyes. She found herself gazes at them. They're so appealing.

Out of the blue, he lividly told her, "We need to move now!" He swung his wand making her float off the ground and stood on both feet.

"How do you-"

He swung his wand but this time, it looked like he was pulling something in. He does. Alex's red wood wand with small glass on the tip just flew across from the small campfire and landed perfectly in his palm. Turning over to the rebel Russo, he shoved her wand on her hand and ruthlessly seized her arm. He began to pull her forward as they both walked through the blazing campsite.

Trying to keep up with this stranger's pace, Alex started to feel irritated because she had let this stranger to order her around which was very unacceptable from her part.

"Get off me, nimrod!" Alex exclaimed as she harshly pushes him off her.

"Nimrod?" he replied.

"Yeah!" she stressed it. "Nimrod!"

She quickly stepped back when he think the unthinkable thing. He rose up his wand at pointed it straight at her face. His wand was perfectly aligned and sharp as she noticed it.

"Wh- What are you doing?" she stammered. He just stood there and glared at her. His glassy silver eyes shone villainously at her.

"Get down!" he breathed out.

Alex looked at him, confused.

"GET DOWN!" he yelled.

He was not aiming at her. He was aiming at another hooded figure standing 3 meters away from Alex. Infuriated, he reached out and pushed her down so he could get better aim at the hooded figure.

"Rictumsempra…" he yelled out, aiming his wand at the hooded figure. "Maxima!"

A huge narrow ball of light green flashed from the tip of his wand soared into the air like a bullet and hit the hooded figure right at his chest. It made the hooded figure fell backwards to one of the flaming camp creating another explosion.

Crouching down to the ground, Alex watched the explosion and then turned to him. He was still glaring at where the hooded figure stood. His eyes looked very intense and fuming.

"Lets go!" came his voice, which now very deep and huskier. He began to walk off again. Alex followed him silently from behind.

The fire has definitely destroyed the surrounding because everything turned to black ashes. There were long silence until Alex unexpectedly said, "You're bleeding."

He turned to her, looking pale and tired now and objected, "No, I'm not. Let's keep on moving we're almost there…"

"But you're really bleeding!" Alex opposed. She ran over to him and grabbed his right arm. He startled and shrieked. "Look!"

He was bleeding. There was a long tear down his forearm with bits of broken glasses stuck inside his open flesh. He was definitely losing lot of blood because he looked deeply pale even though his face covered in dirt and ashes.

"I'm fine," he protested, pulling his arm away from her. He began to walk again but this time he fell down to his knee. Alex quickly helped him up expecting that he would push her off. Instead, he does not. He let her.

"Where's are we heading actually?" she asked him as she put his arm over her shoulder.

"Over there!" he pointed out. "There's an entrance over there, I presume everyone will be there."

"Okay." Alex hold on to his waist as they both slowly walked through the burnt rubble.

As they approached the entrance, someone was calling Alex from behind. Alex turned her head and found Justin, Max and Harper running over to them. She let go of the stranger and ran over to them.

"Harper!" she cried as she hugged her best friend. "Are you okay? Do you get hurt?"

"No, we're all good." Harper told her. "You have no idea-"

"Listen, we got to get out of here. We don't belong here." Justin interrupted. Alex nodded. They all huddled together close. Justin pull out his wand and recited, "We're done with this all violence, get us out of this goblet of fire!"

Nothing happened.

"We're done living in this violence, take us back to Waverly Substation!"

Nothing happened.

"That's odd," Justin let out. He began to swing his wand and examined it carefully. "Why won't my wand work?"

"Let me try." Alex held out her wand and recited, "We're done living in this violence, take us back to Waverly Substation!"

Still, nothing happened.

"We're done living in this violence, take us back to Waverly Substation!" Max recited.

The same result, nothing.

"Justin, what's going on? Why won't our powers work?" Alex asked her brother.

"What kind of power would that be?" asked the stranger as he slowly walked towards them. "I never heard that kind of spell before, what are they?"

All of a sudden, flashing lights had shot up to the air and spread out. It floated in the sky and expanded. It turned into weird shape and size. Overtime, a colossal skull-like shape emerged with snake protruded out of its mouth.

"Justin, look!" Harper pulled the oldest Russo's sleeve and pointed at the sky.

"Dark Mark…" he stammered.

"Randy!" came an old man's voice.

They all turned to find an old man in long brownish coat and bowler hat, standing there with his wand rose up. "What happened?"

"Death Eaters, sir," Randy replied. "They swarmed the camp."

"How about them?" asked the old man, gesturing at Justin, Alex, Max and Harper. "Who are they?"

"We're stuck sir!" Justin spoke out. "We have no reason to be here!"

"What are you talking about boy?" the old man asked. "You're not making sense! Arrest them!"

"Sir! No! They didn't do anything!" Randy protested.

"Arrest them all! The old man ordered. Then, group of people came forth and hold the Russo and Harper. "Take them away!"

"Sir! No!" Randy protested again. He tried to push the people off Alex and the other, to no avail. He was too fatigued to do anymore work.

"Randy!" Alex shouted out. "Help us! We didn't do anything!"

They disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6:__ Dumbeldore_

"Sir, you can't keep them in there! They done nothing at all! They are all innocent!"

"NO! WHAT I SAID GOES!"

"But sir, you're arresting them for no solid or reliable reasons," Randy protested, standing up facing the Barty Crouch Sr. They had been having 'heated discussion' since they came back from the World Cup aftermath.

"Gavrail!" Crouch Sr. slammed his fist against his desk and glared at the young Auror. "You should better worry about your job rather than mine. What happened at the World Cup are my business. You and your peers were there only for security purposes. Not arguing with me!"

"Sir, I'm begging you please let them go!" Randy talked back, holding up his hands together in front of his chest. "That girl, she was with me the entire time. There's no way she have anything to do with the Death Eaters. I saved her from them. And her friends, i absolutely sure, they're innocent too because they young sir, they're still young... like me."

"Gavrail! I won't tolerate just because you're Cornelius's favourite. You're in the real world now and in this world, I am much more important than you and your peers down at the Auror Office combined. Unlike you, i don't have to sell my charms to get through anything," Crouch Sr. spoke out. He adjusted his suit as he stood up straight. "Get the hell out of my office or i will have you and your _friends_ banned from my office and my Department. Why don't you just go back to Bulgaria where you belong."

"No," Randy replied. "I won't go until what's right is settle."

Crouch Sr smirked, crossed his arm and squinted at Randy. "Don't make me get the security to escort you to Azkaban."

"You have no rights to do that_, sir_." Randy fought back. "Actually," he began. "I might as well question your role here at the ministry because you have abused your power to something irrelevant."

"Never questioned my authority, boy!" Crouch Sr. exclaimed, slamming his fist at his oak desk again. "If you think that reverse psychology could get to me, you're wrong lad!"

"I'm not aiming at any psychology," Randy smirked. "How about-"

He slowly reached his coat pocket and took out his wand. However, it seemed that Crouch was ahead of him. He already had his wand out. Impulsively, he was pointing it straight at Randy's face.

"Aurors-" Crouch Sr. began. He clutched his wand tight and continued, "Not the only one have the upper hands with spells. I could might as well cast_ Imperio_ at you, right here right now_."_

Randy gulped and retreated his hand from his coat. He eyed the wand and then glared at Crouch Sr. "I bet this is how you get your way at the Ministry. No wonder your son at Azkaban."

"Shut Up Gavrail!" Crouch Sr. shouted, thrusting his wand at the young Auror bruised chest. "I could do it right now if you want!"

"Those are just words Crouch! You never have the guts to do it!" Randy fought back.

"Don't you test me boy!"

"Try me..."

Crouch Sr hesitantly clutched his wand, uneasily tightening his finger around it. He was breathing heavily, his feeling rage with anger. Encounter with this young Auror from Bulgaria was the biggest trouble he had face. He despised him so much.

"Patience now, Barty." An old man with long white beard and wearing half-moon spectacle was standing by the door. He was peering through his glasses at the two people inside the office. Slowly stepping in, he beamed at the young Auror and warmly greeted, "How are you, Mr. Gavrail?"

Randy swiftly turned, clicked the heels of his boots and bowed before the old man. "Its an honor to finally meet you in person, Professor." He looked up and continued, "I am Randy Gavrail, at your service."

"I already knew who you are Randy," the old man beamed. "And I hope you don't mind to go down and set the Russo and Miss Finkle free.."

"Yes, absolutely sir," Randy replied, excitedly. "I will go straight away!" He bowed again and left the room.

Once he was out the door, the old man reached out for the doorknob and shut the door. Crouch was looking at him, still furious. "What are you on about, Dumbeldore?"

Albus Dumbeldore turned to him and beamed. He peered through his glasses again and said, "I'm doing the right thing, Barty. Its for the best."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Hogwarts_

Downstairs in the darkness. Their voices echoed throughout the room, bouncing off and on the walls.

The vision inside a room where they were locked in was gulfed in pitch blackness. There were no window, not even a little crack on the walls or holes on the stoned ground. The door was completely shut, only letting in small amount of air.

Leaning against the rough stone wall by the door, the Russo siblings and Harper sat side by side. The youngest of the Russo, Max, has fall asleep. Nevertheless, he had tried to cheer up his siblings and Harper for the past three hours. He awarded himself by sleeping. The oldest of the pack, Justin, kept glancing at the door. He had spend his times in there thinking of a plan to escape. In his mind, he set that the moment the door opens, he will pull the guard and knock him down to the ground. Then he and the others will escape. Not one of his brilliant plans though but it worth the shot. Its the only way.

The middle of the trio, Alex, was clinging to her best friend, Harper. In silence, she was crying along with Harper. In her mind, she thought that she would never get back home and see her parents scolding her. Oh how much she would do just to see or even hear them scolding at her. She would do just about anything. However, in the midst of all that, she found herself to keep thinking about her savior, Randy. She wondered how he was doing now. The last thing she remembered was that he was badly bruised and bleeding.

"Shh!" Justin breathed out, putting his index finger against his lips. He slowly got up and walked towards the door. Pressing his ear against it, he immediately said, "Someone's coming! Okay, guys, remember what I told! Just keep running!"

They nodded to him. Sound of keys clicking against each other started echoed from behind the door. There were also people talking indistinctively. They sound like they were arguing.

"Get ready!" Justin signalled to them. He stood by the door and waited.

The door opened and someone slowly came in. Just as the person walked in, Justin threw himself on the person's back and pushed him to the ground. "RUN!"

Alex, Harper and Max ran out the door, followed by Justin. Behid them, the person quickly stood up and ran after them. He was calling them, "Hey!! Wait!! What are you doing?! Stop!!"

Alex suddenly stopped.

She recognised that voice. Swiftly, she turned and found her savior standing by the door, panting. "Randy?"

"Alex, what are you doing? we gotta go come on!" Justin told her as he grabbed their wands from the nearby desk.

"But-"

Justin seized his sister's arm and pulled her along as he ran. Behind them, Randy was still running. "HEY!! DON'T RUN!!"

"Justin, stop!"

"No! We don't have time!" Justin told her. They were heading towards the door at the end of the hallway. Sadly, the door was locked. "Shoot!"

Justin tried to kick the door but it didn't worked. "Get together!" He pulled his siblings and Harper close. Raising up his wand, he recited the same spell he used back then.

Randy came running to them and called, "STOP!!"

"We are done with this violence, take us back to waverly Substation!" Justin shouted as he swung his wand to the side and waited. Nothing happened.

He tried again and still, the same result happened. "What the-" He tried the make-em-ups spell again. It still doesn't worked.

"Expelliarmus!" Randy casted. Justin's wand flew out from his hand and fell to the ground. Justin grabbed Max's wand and pointed it at Randy.

"Stand back!!" Justin shouted. "One step closer and you're will be blasted to obvilion!"

Randy slowed down his paces and said, "What are you talking about?"

"Just stand back!" Justin shouted again.

"Alright, I will..." Randy told him, slowly stepped back from them. "I don't want any of you to get into harm again. You just need to listen to me Russo. Its for you own good..."

"Listen..whoever you are..." Justin began. "We're not supposed to be here so why don't you let us go?"

"I will if only you cooperate with us," Randy stated.

"Us?" Justin asked, confused.

"I thinks it better for you to cooperate right now, Mr. Russo," said a voice. "Its for your own good."

The Russo and Harper turned and found Albus Dumbeldore standing at the door behind them. He was beaming at them, peering through his half-moon glasses. "How do you do?"

"Oh my God, its Professor Dumbeldore.." Harper nudged at Alex. "Its Dumbeldore!!"

"Yes, it is indeed me, Miss Finkle!" Dumbeldore beamed at her.

"He know my name!" Harper squealed. "Oh my God, somebody pinch me... Ouch!!" Alex retrieved her hand from Harper's arm and smirked.

"I'm sorry, sir, for the troubles. I was about to bring them to you.." Randy spoke out. He was now standing behind Max. "I have failed to complete the task that you had given me, sir."

"No matter, Gavrail, no matter." Dumbeldore softly said. He then turned to the Russo and Harper and told, "Please, come to the office with me, there's a matter that we need to discuss..."

"Professor Dumbeldore, we can't do that right now... we need to get back home... and it seemed that-" Justin tried to explain.

"It seemed that-" Dumbeldore interrupted. "Your powers are no use here, right?"

"How do you know?" Justin asked.

"I saw everything... and i think its better to explain it somewhere private... come," Dumbeldore told them. He slowly walked off to the nearby room, gesturing them to come along.

"Is it me or is he a bit weird?" Max said.

"Its you," Harper replied. "Obviously..."

All of them then followed the Hogwarts headmaster into a deserted room.

"We're going to Hogwarts? Awesome!!"

Harper started to jump up and down across the room and squealed to the top of her lungs. The young Auror, Randy, stood by the door and watched Harper weirdly. Max, not knowing whats really going on, also joined Harper in her little 'celebration'.

"Is that a school?" Alex asked the Hogwarts headmaster. "I'm not good at school and i don't think thats a good idea..."

"Alex, its obviously the only way we could get home," Justin said. "Lets just give it a try..."

"Hello, we don't have time to go to school!" Alex protested. "What if mom and dad got home by now and found out we're not there? Thats pretty much a whole month of being grounded for me and you might as well get some.."

"We need to try, Alex..." Justin said. He turned to Dumbeldore, "When do we start, professor?"

"Right away, I presume... school term starts in the next two days so we might catch up on everything... first, we need to get you all some school robes..." Dumbeldore said.

"Wait, its not a bathrobe is it?" Alex asked.

"No..." Dumbeldore replied, looking at her strangely.

"Oh, okay..."


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Diagon Alley_

Diagon Alley. Thats where they were right now. To be precise, they were inside Madam Malkin's shop for robes fitting.

With the guidance from Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbeldore, they had bought their books, cauldrons, potions ingredients, quills and ink bottles. Now they were about to purchase their robes. Dumbeldore told them that they will be sorted during the welcoming feast. However, he did told them that Justin will be in the fourth year along with Alex and Harper while Max will be in the third year.

"Can we just get sorted now?" Justin asked for the fifth time that day. He obviously can't wait to get sorted. In his mind, he knew that he will be sorted to Ravenclaw because he is smart. Ravenclaw are filled with intelligent students so he will best fitted in there. Harper, by the way, also set that she will hands down get into Hufflepuff. She is loyal like the Hufflepuff especially with Alex. She always loyal towards Alex in every way.

Alex, on the other hand, couldn't care less where she will end up. She doesn't care if she's in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or Slytherin. All she cares about was to get back home. Max thought of the same thing. "I don't mind which house just as long i could have fun at it."

After their robes fittings, Dumbeldore led them to another shop at the corner of the street, Ollivander Wandmaker. As they stepped in, Justin looked around in awe. "Woah!"

Following behind him, Harper also looked around in awe. "This is so awesome..."

"Best you get your wands from here, Ollivander serves the best wands in Britain," Dumbeldore beamed at them. He stood by the front desk and rung the bell.

Suddenly an old man came in from the back of the store. He was carrying small rectangular boxes. "Welcome to-- Professor Dumbeldore?! What a surprise.."

"How do you do?" Dumbeldore greeted him. "I need your help to have these young ones have their wands. Hope thats fine with you."

"Absolutely Professor," Ollivander replied, looking from Justin to Harper and then to Alex and Max. "Who will go first?"

"I-" Justin cried but Harper pushed him aside and come forth.

"I would like to start sir."

"Ah, quite a feisty one are you? Well then come now, i will get your measurement." Ollivander gestured Harper to come with him to the corner. Taking out a measuring tape from his front pocket, he started to measure her hand. Meanwhile, standing at the corner, Randy, the young Bulgarian Auror, was leaning against the wall with his arm crossed of his chest. He volunteered himself to come along in the trip. In his defense, someone like Professor Dumbeldore should be protected. He's an Auror by the way, it his job to protect people.

Ollivander was now taking the wands measurement from Justin and Max. Harper had received her wand. Its an 11 inch ebony with unicorn hair wand which was perfect with her 'artistic' and colourful abilities. Afterwards, Justin and Max had their wands with them. Justin got the 11 3/4 inches maple wand with golden snidget feather. While Max got the 11 inches Hazel wand with Dragon Headstring.

Its Alex's turn now. "Lets just get this over with..."

As usual, Ollivander gets the measurement by running up and down the measuring tape on her hand. He wrote down the numbers on his notebook and walked to the selves of wands. Alex has tried the total of five wands until she get the one. "Have a try at this one..."

Its an 11 inches Holly wand with Griffin feather.

"Thats the same wand as you have Mr. Gavrail," Dumbeldore whispered. Randy looked at him and turned to Alex.

Just as Alex got hold of the wand, she quickly involuntarily casted a spell on the flower vase on the desk. It smashed into pieces. "Woo!! Cool!!"

"Looks like you got yours now, Miss Russo." Ollivander told her.

"Yeah..." Alex smirked. She stared at her wand and smiled.

It was night time now, Justin, Max and Harper were already sleeping in their rooms upstairs of the Leaky Cauldron. Dumbeldore had left after he told them they will be heading to King Cross the next day and aboard the Hogwarts express. Unlike others, Alex was still wide awake. She sat by the window and looked out the window. "Man, this is boooo - - - ringggg!!" She exited her room that she shared with Harper and walked down the stairs to the main hall of the Leaky Cauldron.

There were less people around at this time. There were two or three people sitting at the corner and they were talking quietly. Alex looked around the room and noticed Randy sitting at the bar. He looked like he was drinking a beer.

"Hey, you shouldn't drink that!" Alex told him as she sit next to him at the bar.

He chuckled. "Why?"

"Dude, you're still underage. You're not supposed to drink that... What is that exactly?"

"This right here is a butterbeer, want to try?"

"No, I'm good..."

He chuckled again.

"You're not drunk are you?"

"No." Randy looked at her and smiled. He pushed his bottle away and turned to her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?"

"Shouldn't you be heading home?" Alex replied.

"I will..." Randy replied. "Maybe about two hours later."

"Oh..." Alex breathed out, nodding her head. Randy balled his fists together in front of him and let out a deep sigh.

"Anyway.." He began as he get off the stool. Adjusting his coat, he brushes off some invisible dusts off his front and looked at Alex. "This is goodbye..."

"What? Goodbye? Aren't you coming to Hog--whatever its name is?" Alex.

"Its Hog--warts and I'm not going there, i actually got school somewhere else."

"Which is where?"

"Durmstrang..." he said proudly.

"Oh, can't I go there then? With you?" Alex suggested.

"Why?" the young Auror looked at her curiously.

"Nothing, just... you know, stuff..." she babbled, raising her shoulder numerous times. The young Auror raised his eyebrow and looked at her curiously. It does seemed weird to him when Alex said that. Could it be that she's-

"I'm not crushing on you if that's what you're thinking!" Alex told him. He chuckled.

"Pity..." Randy began. "I was hoping that you are..."

He winked at her. She blushed.

"See you at Hogwarts!"

Randy walked to the door and waved at her.

"Hey! You said you're going to Dumbworth?!"

"Its DURMSTRANG!!" he shouted back. The young Auror disappeared through the entrance door leaving Alex curious of he meant earlier. Not on the school part but on the 'crush' part.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Know-It-All

The Hogwarts Express was about to take off. Hogwarts new and old students kept coming in through Platform 9 ¾ . The whole area was hectic. Whistles were blown every ten minutes. Steam emitted from the side of the train. Student's belongings were heaved into the luggage compartment of the train. Young witches and wizards bidding their parents goodbye. Unlike the others, Justin, Alex, Max and Harper stood at the corner with Dumbeldore. They were not with their parents. Actually, their parents don't have any slightest idea where they've been.

"I think it's best for you all to get inside now," Dumbeldore began as he looked at his pocket watch. "Don't want the best seats taken now."

"You're not coming with us Professor?" Harper asked, looking a bit disappointed along with Justin.

"No, Miss Finkle…" The Hogwarts Headmaster sweetly replied. He peered through his half-moon glasses and continued, "But we will meet at Hogwarts. I am the Headmaster by the way."

Another whistle was blown and this time it was it followed by an announcement from a man in red and black uniform, "All aboard the express! All Aboard!"

"Come on now, get in, time to go..." said Dumbeldore as he ushered them to one of the train's entrance. "Remember stick together."

"I will make sure of it Professor." Justin promised him. He nodded to the headmaster before he and the rest get inside the train. Dumbeldore stepped back from the door and watched them walking through the train searching for an empty compartment.

Another whistle was blown and steams started to fill up the train station. Parents stepped back from the yellow lines and waved at their sons and daughters. Moments later, the train was now travelling across the countryside.

Trailing behind were hills and fields, the red and black train moved forwards following the train rails over to the furthest distance. The journey had already taken up mostly for three hours now and it still halfway across the country before it could reach Hogsmeade.

Sitting inside a compartment all to their selves, Justin was the only one who was still awake. The rest had fast asleep. For most of the time of the journey, Justin spent the past few hours reading up all his textbooks and practices his new wand. No surprise, he mastered them immediately.

"Petrificus Totalus," he said under his breath. "Hm, interesting." He read one paragraph from the books of Defensive Spells. Waving his wand side to side, he hummed to himself all the spells that he has learned. "Really interesting…"

Then the door slid open and a tall boy stood there looking into the compartment. "Uh, sorry to disturb you…"

Justin looked up at him and replied, "Yes?"

"Um, have you seen a toad around? I've lost one… again." The boy stated.

"Uh, no, I haven't but I will tell you if I see it," Justin said.

"Oh, that'll be great. Thanks," said the boy happily. He left.

"Woah, Neville Longbottom lost his toad again," Justin said to himself. "Didn't see that one coming."

He turned back to his book and read the same paragraph again. Suddenly, the door slid open for the second time. "I'm sorry but I didn't see your-"

Justin stopped there. He quickly put his book down and stood up. "Oh,I'm sorry, I thought you were the guy from before…"

A girl with long bushy brown wearing casual clothes stood there by the door looking at Justin. She curiously looked at him and said, "Weren't you with Professor Dumbeldore earlier?"

"Uh, yeah, I was.." Justin immediately replied. He can't believe he's meeting Hermione Granger. The real Hermione Granger right there in front of him. _Woah, she's much cuter in person _he thought.

"I'm Justin Russo," Justin told her, quickly take out his hand in front of her.

"Hermione Granger.." she replied slowly as she shook his hand.

Justin couldn't stop smiling. _Oh my God! Oh my God! Hermione just shook my hand! Oh my God! What should I do? What should I do?_

"Are you okay, Justin?" came Hermione's voice. "You seem very dazed…"

"No… I'm all good," Justin excitedly replied. "All good."

"Okay, then, it's very nice to meet you by the way…" Hermione smiled at him. She turned around and leaved.

Justin, who was still smiling cheek to cheek, watched her walking down the train. Then something was hopping by his feet. He looked down and it's Neville's frog.

"There you are…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Sorting hat

Hogwarts was way different than Wiz tech, from how Alex sees it. Finding herself staring at enormous gray stoned medieval castle, she noticed how wide the school was. It seemed that Hogwarts placed on one huge island with the infrastructure spread out in numerous areas. There was the boat house down by the lake, greenhouses by the Quidditch field, courtyards at every entrance to the school, the Black forest and one very unique hut-like house by the pumpkin patch.

It does look like Wiz tech but Hogwarts was larger and have lots of turrets and towers. According to Justin, who was more fascinated with Hogwarts, there was secret passage all around Hogwarts with could lead to the school ground. Alex face lit up just as she heard this.

_Awesome! This mean I could get out of class whenever I want! _Alex smiled at that thought.

Looking down at her black robes, she finds them way comfortable than those black bathrobes at Wiz tech. These robes were classier and fashionable according to Alex. _At least, I don't have to wear those glasses._

Unlike the other students except the first year's student, they were wearing the all black robes because they haven't been sorted to the four houses.

Justin added that they will be sorted to different houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The oldest Russo said that he hoped to get sorted to Ravenclaw because according to him that's where all the smartest students were. However, deep inside, Justin wished that he may be sorted to Gryffindor due to a certain witch.

"Russo? Finkle?" asked a thin woman with long black robe and pointy hat as she walked in through those huge golden coated doors which lead to the Great Hall. She walked towards them with a scroll in her hands. "I'm Professor McGonagall. It's time for your sorting."

"Awesome!" Justin cheered. Quickly following Prof. McGonagall, they entered the Great Hall for the first time. For the first time, Alex looked around in awe.

She noticed there were lighted candles floating in the air and the ceiling looked like the night sky with cloud and stars and even the moon. Alex never thought that a school could be this majestic. She thinks she started to like the school.

Prof. McGonagall stopped them in front of a wooden stool that placed in front of the teachers' table. She stood behind it and pick up a worn looking pointy hat.

"Eh, do we have to wear that?" Alex whispered to Harper looking rather disgusted.

"We have to Alex, that's the only way we get sorted." Harper replied, keeping her eyes on the hat.

Prof. McGonagall spread out the scroll and read out the names, "Russo, Justin"

"Wish me luck!" Justin whispered to his siblings. He adjusted his robes and walked up to the stool. Without further ado, he sat down and had the hat on.

"Ah!" the sorting suddenly opened its mouth which caught Alex off guard. "We got an intelligent fellow right here I see." Justin blushed at that. Alex rolled her eyes. "Very wise beyond your years I see. Very bright and very responsible. But where to put such a fine student like yourself? Hm?"

They waited. "RAVENCLAW!!"

Suddenly, the students with the silver and blue badger crested robes clapped their hands and burst into cheers. Justin slightly smiled. He feels a bit disappointed because he didn't get sorted to Gryffindor. However, he does seem happy to be in Ravenclaw where all the smart people were which mean he wouldn't get disturbed by Alex.

The cheers died down as Prof. McGonagall called out another name, "Finkle, Harper."

Harper let out a long deep breath before she proceeded to the stool. Prof. McGonagall placed the sorting hat on Harper's head and waited for it to make the decision. "What do we have here? Creativity runs in you I see. Very cheerful and quite intelligent I see. How about Huff- wait, let it be … GRYFFINDOR!"

The students with red and golden lion crested robes cheered and welcome Harper to their tables.

"Russo, Maximilian."

Max startled and jumped for the stool, leaving behind Alex. He sits there and looked around. As the hat placed on his head, it took no more time by quickly shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"What?!" Justin hissed. The table with the students wearing black and yellow crested robes clapped their hands. Max looked a bit lost of what to do next so he just ran over to where the first years sat at the Hufflepuff's table.

"Russo, Alexandra." Alex come forth to the stool.

_This ought to be interesting. _Justin thought. In his mind, he knew that Alex would be automatically sorted to Slytherin because that's her nature. She's evil in her own ways.

"How about you little missy? Where should I put such a fine student like you?" the sorting hat remarked. Alex couldn't care less. "Let see what you have here …Hm, interesting … very smart in so many ways, quite daring and manipulative … I see great things in your future … but where should I put you?"

_Smart? No way. Daring? Maybe _Justin thought.

"What would you say Miss Russo? Where should I put you?" The sorting hat asked her.

"Um, I don't know, you're the sorting hat here not me." Alex quickly replied. It obviously that she felt a bit bored with this hat on her head.

"Ah, I see leadership in your future! Quite impressive!" the sorting hat stated.

_Please! Just choose something already! _Alex thought.

"Hm, how about-?"

"Just choose already!" Alex hissed at the sorting hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Harper instantly jumped up and down, cheering. "YAY! MY BEST FRIEND IN THE SAME HOUSE AS ME!!"

Alex smiled wide and quickly ran over to her best friend. Meanwhile, Justin was sitting there gaping. He was quite surprised that his prediction for Alex didn't come true. _Alex a Gryffindor? Seriously? No way!_

Max, on the other hand, was busy stuffing his face with the chocolate pudding.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Boy who what?

"Just look at this place and the view," Harper began in awe. She stood by the rails at the top floor of the Astronomy tower along with her best friend and house mate, Alex. "So majestic."

Alex couldn't agree more which was quite bizarre because at first she was not really into the fact of going to school. "I know it must be really insane or that Dumbeldore dude brainwashed me but I have to agree with Harper, this school is so beautiful." Alex stated. "This place is way beautiful than Wiztech.

There the two best friends stood side by side while they looked around in awe at the magnificently breath-taking scenery. "Look over there Alex, it's the Quidditch stadium!" Harper excitedly told her best friend as she points at the oval building with six squared towers and six goalposts. "That's where Quidditch match take place. I would love to see a Quiddtich match up close, it'll be awesome.

"Maybe you should Harper, I mean, this will be the only chance we get to live here," Alex said. "Might just go for it."

"I wish I could but I don't think there's going to be any match soon," Harper sadly stated.

"Why not?"

"Well, in this book, it said that there will be the legendary Triwizard Tournament that's going to take place here at Hogwarts. So that's mean Quidditch might take a break then." Harper explained.

"Okay, what's Triwizard?" Alex asked. Before Harper answer that, the school bell rung indicating that lunch time was over. It's time for the afternoon classes now. Alex and Harper went down the Astronomy tower and down the long spiral stoned stairs. Harper, being the happiest one of the duo, excitedly checks their timetable. "Cool, we got Transfiguration next."

Running in their brand new red and golden Gryffindor school robes and bags at their side, they quickly ran down the stairs from the seven floors by their house common room. At the corner, they sneakily took the secret passageway to the courtyard by the Greenhouses. Outside the classroom, fourth years students from the four houses stood by waiting.

"Great, we made it in time." Harper said. While waiting, students were gathering up at different corner of the hallway and chattering. "Oh, I really can't wait for Transfiguration! I really want to know how it feels like changing a beetle into a button."

Alex smiled at her. It was kind of nice that her best friend was a temporary wizard. At least there's someone that she could count on when it come to crazy plans and mischief. She might think that the changing a beetle into a button or vice versa could help her scaring Justin when he was studying.

Suddenly, Harper squealed for a second and quickly put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"What's wrong?" Alex asked. She had no idea why her friend acted like that.

"There's him! He's the Boy who lived!" Harper breathed out, pointing her fingers at a trio which consists of two boys and one girl.

"The boy who what?" Alex repeated. She didn't quite get what Harper said.

"It's Harry Potter! The boy who lived!" Harper gestured at the trio. "He's in the middle."

Alex carefully looked at the boy in the middle. _That's the boy who lived? He looks ordinary to me. What's the best thing about him?_

"Aw, ain't he just so cute up close?" Harper breathed out keeping her eyes on the boy who lived. Alex raised her eyebrow and looked again at Potter.

"Eh, not bad."

"I hope I could ask him to the Yule ball soon, it'll be a dream come true." Harper stated.

"We might not get to that part of the book, I supposed." Justin just appeared between them in his silver and blue Ravenclaw uniform. Unlike the Wiztech uniform, he actually looked dashing and sharp in the Ravenclaw robes. "Anyway, you two should remember, we're here to study not to mingle with the students. The sooner we learn what's needed, the better."

"Hi there Justin!"

Justin looked up and quickly smiled at the girl who greeted her. It was the girl from the trio.

"Oh hi Hermione," Justin smiled wide. "I can't believe you remember my name."

"Why would I want to forget your name? Besides we're classmates now, might just be friends then." Hermione smiled back at him. Alex glanced from Justin to the girl, thinking.

_Don't mingling? Yeah right! Look at what you're doing right now. Hello! You're mingling! _

"Um, uh, Hermione, I would like you to meet my sister, Alex," Justin, who still smiling widely, gestured at Alex. He then also gestured at Harper and continued, "And this is her friend, Harper."

"Nice to meet you," Harper stepped forward, pulled out her hand to her and smiled. Hermione smiled back and shook Harper's hand.

"Hey, how you doing?" Alex casually greeted the bushy brown haired girl. "I don't know if you noticed but my brother got a huge crush on you."

Justin'ss eyes shoot wide opened. "ALEX!"

"What?" Alex replied innocently. "I was just telling the truth."

"I'm sorry about my sister," Justin said, pulling Hermione away from Alex and Harper. "She quite a trouble sometimes."

"Trouble? Really? She might get to know Harry. He's always in trouble," Hermione stated.

"I didn't look for trouble! They usually find me!" Harry interrupted. Hermione giggled. Harry shook his head and looked at Justin. He nodded at him.

He then glanced over at Alex and Harper. Harper smiled at him and he smiled back, much to Harper's excitement. "He just smiled at me! Harry Potter smiled at me!" Harper squealed while tugging on the sleeve of her best friend's robe.

Then when Harry turned to Alex, he looked at her in somewhat surprising at first. Alex raised her eyebrow at him wondering why he looked at her like that. Eventually, Harry smiled at Alex, rather sweetly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Durmstrang and Beauxbatons

The next day at Hogwarts was quite more exciting than the day before. This time Hogwarts will be welcoming special guests from two of the most prestigious wizardry schools in history and the world. Rumors were swirling all over the Hogwarts on who the special guests will be but for Harper, who was extremely expert on this 'world', just sit back and watched the other students giving out their predictions. She just enjoyed sniggered at their predictions.

Alex, who was happily unaware about the special guests, was out at the Hogwarts ground. The morning was cold as always and she had the Gryffindor robes on as she walked up the small hill to the Owlery. She never has been at that part of Hogwarts and she's eager to find out what's inside. Harper was supposed to be with her but due to an incident at Central Park back in New York, she decided not to. She doesn't want to talk about it because she might faint and that could lead to something more trouble. According to her, she's "afraid" of fainting.

Walking up the medieval stoned steps, Alex looked out at the distance and noticed that the view was also breath-taking. "Wow," she said in awe. "I can't get tired of this."

BOOM!

"What's that?" Alex quickly turned and looked around. _What was that?_

BOOM!

_Where's that come from? _Alex thought. Quickly, she ran down the stoned and across the ground. Pulling her robe closer to her, she ran passed the pumpkin patch by the weird-looking hut into the small opening to the forest. She kept running forward through the clusters of trees. At the end, she stopped by the shore and looked around. There was nothing there. There was nothing in the sky. There was nothing on the surface of the lake.

"What a waste of energy…" the rebel Russo breathed out. She sit down on a hallow log and waited there, sighing.

BOOM!

"AH!" she shrieked as she fell off backward to the grassless ground. Rolling over to her side, she hang on to the log and looked up in awe.

Something large emerged from the lake creating huge splashes and waves. Alex stood up and watched it coming up; slowly jutting out what it looked by a huge white flag with red crested at the middle. A huge brownish medieval looking ship

A huge brownish medieval looking ship emerged from within the lake and created splashes and waves. Just as it entirely emerged from the lake, the flags on its wooden poles were dropped down. All of the flags were white in color except the big one which seemed to be the main one. In the middle, there was a large bright red bird-like crested.

BOOM!

Alex shrieked again and noticed that it was coming from the ship. She looked closely and found there were cannons jutting out at the side of the ships like those in pirates' movie. She could see people starting to come up to the deck. They all were wearing what it looked like from Alex's view, brownish coat and squared hats. Alex focused again and noticed one of them walking to the edge holding what it looked like a staff. Then one man in white robes emerged from below and started shouting things at the people. Shortly afterwards, Alex could hear them replied to him in a foreign language. She knew it was foreign because she never seen anything like it.

Meanwhile at the Hogwarts castle, Max was walking around the courtyard by the clock tower with his new friends from his house, Hufflepuff. They were just walking out of Herbology class where to no surprise Max 'accidentally' pull out the Mandrakes and have nearly everyone passed out. Lucky for him, he had those pink fluffy earmuffs on. He just got a detention. Not too much of a burden according to him.

"Woah! Look at that!" cried out Max's classmate from Ravenclaw. She was looking up in the sky and pointing out her finger straight. Everyone at that area started to look up wondering what she meant. Max was curious at first, thinking that they might never see an airplane but it looked more bizarre than that. A pastel blue coach pulled by twelve huge, winged horses flew across the sky. The horses looked like galloping in the sky. Max stood there with his friends looking up.

"Those are the Beauxbatons!" cried the Ravenclaw girl.

"Beau-what?" Max asked his friend. They shrugged.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Heart-throbs

The two sudden arrivals of the foreigners had the Hogwarts student buzzing. Everyone were wondering who they were and why they were there in the first place. The first one was the enormous brownish medieval ship that docked by the boathouse. The only clue would be that big red crested on the flag. The second one was the pastel blue coach pulled by twelve huge, winged horses which now stayed at Hogwarts ground.

Its night now and all the Hogwarts were seated in the Great Hall for another feast. However, the students were still buzzing about the foreigners. Professor Dumbeldore stood up from the teachers' table and walked over the owl podium at the front. As usual he began his speech with greetings to the students.

Over at the Hufflepuff's table, Max was sneakily and slowly put spoonfuls of pudding into his mouth. His eyes were locked at Dumbeldore as he ate hastily. Due to this, his friends that sat next to him also followed his acts. Sitting not far from him was Cedric Diggory, who was silently chuckled as he watched how Max behave. He even gets a little taste of the pudding by running his finger to the side of the mount vanilla pudding.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw's table with his fist balled together on the table by his plate, Justin was giving his undivided attention to Dumbeldore's speech. Sitting next to him was Cho Chang who also listening closely to Dumbeldore.

At the Gryffindor table, Harper was also giving her undivided attention to Dumbeldore. Actually, she was writing down some notes on her little notebook. She told Alex earlier before the feast that she want to compare everything which Alex had no idea what she meant. Speaking of the rebel Russo, she sat there next to Harper feeling a bit bored. Leaning her jaw against the heel of her palm and stared blankly at Dumbeldore, she just flows with what currently happening. In her mind, she actually was thinking about the ship from earlier. Not so much about the flying horses and carriage.

"… Before we begin our feast, I would like to do a few announcements," Dumbeldore began. Everyone then started to focus on Dumbeldore attentively including Alex. "You all might have aware of the two arrivals earlier today…"

Everyone started to buzz again.

"I can assure you that they are most dearly acquaintance of our founders. They are here not on 'vacation'. They are here on one purpose only. The Triwizard tournament!" Dumbeldore announced.

"Here it is!" Harper whispered to Alex excitedly.

"Firstly, the Triwizard tournament is where three champions from three school will compete against each other as they all faces three tasks, three dangerous tasks," the Hogwarts Headmaster continued. "There are rules in this tournament that you must obey. When you are chosen you will stand alone. There's no turning back. I must remind you that this tournament is not for the faint hearted."

"Didn't this just giving you goosebumps?" Harper whispered again. Alex slightly smiled.

"These champions will fight for honour and glory. They will be tested of their magical ability, intelligence and courage. In the end, the winner will be given the main prize." Dumbeldore added. "But before we could go any further, I would like to introduce to you our special guests … please welcome to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime…"

The enormous golden Great Hall's door slowly swung open and girls dressed in tight light blue silk uniforms came in swiftly. It seemed that they were dancing their way in, in a fast mode. They all looked so enchanting and mesmerizing that every heads, mainly the boys, turned to see a better view of them. Some even went up their chair to see the Beauxbatons girls. There were small pacific blue butterflies flying as they make their way along the hall. At the Hufflepuff table, Max was also standing up with his mouth open. He was so caught up with the girl at the back of the pack. She was twirling around and around as she approached the front of the Hall. Max didn't even notice the tall woman walking behind her.

"Oh my God!" Alex let out. Her eyes laid on Madame Maxime, the extremely tall Beauxbatons' headmistress feeling a bit scared.

"Incredible isn't it?" Harper said excitedly. She was looking at Madame Maxime so happily.

Just as all the Beauxbatons girls stand at the front, all the boys burst out applauding and cheering, some were even whistling. Max was jumping in his seat cheering with his friends while Justin just sat there at the Ravenclaw's table, playing it cool.

"Boys…" Hermione whined to the girl with the red hair, who then eventually nodded. Like the others, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were also in the fun. They were on their seats cheering.

"Now!" Dumbeldore shouted and the cheering and clapping died down. "Let us welcome our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang with their Headmaster Igor Karkarof!"

The door swung open again and this time boys in thick brown uniform came in. They are divided in two lines and each was holding a wooden staff. They hit the staff to the stoned floor creating sparks of fire. Igor Karkarof, also a tall man in white robe and black wooly hat, were standing behind his students looking around the Great Hall with a devilish smirk.

At the middle of the of the Great Hall between the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff table, the Durmstrang boy at the front dropped his staff and started running to the front eventually followed by the others. He continuously did backflips and somersaults. Everyone was on their feet this time to see his talent.

"OH MY GOD! ITS THEM!" cried out a blonde girl from the Gryffindor table sitting not far away from Alex and Harper. This time the girls were the one screaming and cheering. All were pointing at two of the Durmstrang students. One of them was a very hefty young man with a unique looking staff.

"Harry, that's Viktor Krum," said Ron Weasley to Harry. He looked very sulky and serious while the other looked much friendlier.

"Look, Its…" Harper tried to tell Alex but the blonde girl beat her to it.

"RANDY GAVRAIL!" she screamed. She and her friend then began jumping up and down while pointing at the two boys. Harper and Alex looked at each other, confused.

"How do they know Randy?" Alex asked. Harper shrugged.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Quidditch star and the Auror

The girls were still screaming even though the two Durmstrang's students were now seated at the Slytherin's table. Harper stuffed both her fingers into her ears, leaned close to Alex and gestured to her. Alex leaned in close too.

"Wow!" Harper accidentally shouted. "Quite a reception! Randy must be really famous!"

"HARPER!" Alex shouted back as she pulled her friend's fingers off her ears. "You shouldn't yell."

"Sorry." Harper apologized. "I thought you can't hear me…"

Alex slightly patted her best friend's arm and gave her a small smile. However, Harper's right, Randy is quite popular judging by the reception as he entered the Great Hall. The only thing that she knew about Randy was that he saved her from her possible death when the Death Eaters about to attack her at the Quidditch World Cup. She doesn't know anything else about this Bulgarian boy, not to forget that he's also an Auror.

"Still can't believe he's still in school," Hermione told the red haired girl sitting next to her, who goes by the name Ginny Weasley. "Never thought the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic would allow a guy his age be involved in the most dangerous job."

"I know," Ginny agreed. "Quite a mystery how he got the job."

Alex and Harper quickly looked at each other, surprised of what they heard. As the foreigners had settled in, Professor Dumbeldore came forth again to his infamous podium about to deliver yet another speech. Harper just took out her notebook again.

"Do you have to do that every time he's talking?" Alex asked as she stole a bite of the chocolate cake feeling a bit hungry and irritated. As usual, Harper replied that she must so that once they got out of there; she will be able to compare everything between what she had read and what really happened in the story.

"Now! Let us all welcome our special guests with a little song! Stand up everyone!" Dumbeldore hollered. He rose up his wand to the air and a long parchment-like banner appeared in mid-air with italic writings on it. All the students including the Durmstrangs and Beauxbatons stood up and turned to the writings above Dumbeldore.

"Oh boy! The school's song!" Harper cheerfully cried out. Alex may like the school but she doesn't like the sound of the song. "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_ _Teach us something please,_ _whether we be old and bald,_ _Or young with scabby knee…"_

"Seriously?" Alex whined. She looked at Harper, who happily sways side to side as she sings the school's song. Looking over at the Ravenclaw, Justin seemed to be enjoying the moment too, no surprised. Meanwhile, Max started to dance to the song. "Oh my god!"

At least someone was not into the song like her. Over at the Slytherin's table, Randy was trying his best not to laugh. His friend, Viktor Krum, and the other Durmstrang boys looked around in confusion. Alex reckoned that since English is not their first language, they might have few problems to know what's going on. _They're lucky not to be embarrassed by this _Alex thought. _Hey…_

Randy just looked over at her. He waved. Quickly, Alex waved back.

**********

Moments later, all the students were exiting the Great Hall. All were full by the wonderful feasts courtesy of the house-elves from what Alex learned from Hermione, who then strongly suggested her to join her in the S.P.E.W.

"I'll think about it," Alex told her while Harper voluntarily joined instantly. She and Harper were on their way out until Randy ran over to them.

"I see you both got settled in," he said, smiling widely at them. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Randy," Alex smiled, looking up at him. Lavender Brown, the blonde girl who screamed for Randy, stopped and stared. She nudged her friend and whispered something to her. They both then stared at them.

"I see you're quite a popular guy around here," Alex teased, gesturing at the group of girls that started to gather nearby them. Randy looked at them, they giggled. "So what did you actually did to make you this famous?"

Randy gave Alex a mournful look and said, "I was doing what I was told, that's all. Have no idea how I got this famous, it kind of sickens me a bit."

"I don't blame you, I know how it feels to be just the glamour girls, well for you its glamour guys," Harper stated. Randy slowly nodded. "Back at school, I was the one who got the amazing fashion sense and even the brains."

"Really?" Randy asked, impressed. Alex tried not to laugh. "That's interesting Harper."

"Gavrail! Time to go," Viktor Krum just came over and pat Randy's shoulder. He looked scruffy with the buzz cut hair up close.

"Okay," Randy replied to his friend. Viktor nodded and then bowed to the Alex and Harper before he heads over to his schoolmates. "I got to go. See you two around then."

"We will," Alex replied, still smiling.

Randy then the heel of his boots together and bowed to Alex and Harper. "Harper," he looked at Harper.

Harper smiled and replied, "Randy." She curtsied.

"Alex," he smiled.

"See ya," Alex grinned. Randy bowed once again before he left. She sighed and turned around to face Harper, "come on, lets go."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Library Rendezvous

The next morning, Justin was stuffing his backpack with parchments, quills, inkbottles and the Advanced Potion textbook. Since that it's Saturday morning, he decided to seize this moment to spend the entire day at the library in the second floor.

Wearing a white shirt underneath unbuttoned blue plaid long sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers, he ran down from the boys' dormitory to the Ravenclaw's common room. He stopped by his friends, who sat by the fireplace, and informed them where he will be at.

"See you guys later," Justin said to them. He pulled his backpack up his shoulder and walked out the common room's secret passage to the grand staircase. There were not much of the students roaming around inside the castle this time.

Quite nice actually because Justin could actually looked around closely like the portraits. He was walking passes some of them as he head over to the second floor. Going through the portrait of an old man sitting on an ancient armchair, Justin was now on the hallway to the library. It was quiet there as it was supposed to be.

It's no surprise that not much of the students were around that area which means that Justin have the whole library to himself. _This is heaven! _He thought to himself as he smiled widely. He walked on with the smile still intact on his face. Looking around, he feels like he wants to skip through the bookcases but something in his stomach make him not to.

Justin took a seat at the right side by the church-like windows. Peering outside, it was a beautiful day and quite soothing. He liked it. But he shouldn't. He's not there to enjoy himself. He's only there because Max accidentally transported him and Alex along with Harper into the book. He reminded himself on that point. Then, he thought of Juliet, his vampire-with-a-soul girlfriend. His smile faded at the thought of her. _Wonder what she's doing right now?_ He thought to himself. He sighed.

Slowly taking out some rolls of parchments, an black ink bottle, a blue feathered quill and a _Monster Book of Monsters; _he let out another deep sigh before he proceed to his work for the day, write a 700 words on _Chimaera _and _Manticore. _

"Chimaera …" Justin began as he wrote down the creature's name on the piece of parchment. He flipped open the _Monster Book of Monsters_ and briefly read the chapter on ancient creatures.

'_Chimaera is an early ancient Greek legend of a monster with the head of a lion, body of a goat and a tail of a dragon. It believed to be the sibling of Sphinx and Cerberus…' _Justin wrote down. He stopped and thinks. Shortly after, he was now staring at the spine of the library books three tables away from where he sat. Running his index finger while he scans the title of the books, he slow down on few of the titles but move on after.

Justin had his mind glued to his intention so tight that he completely forgets to look at the girl that walking pass him.

"Justin? Fancy seeing you here," a girl murmured.

"Huh?" Justin turned to her. He was completely off of his focus at first but he quickly recognized her. "Hermione! Hey!"

"SHH!!" hissed Madam Pince from the other side of the library. She stood there with her hands on the book trolley staring at them like a vulture stalking its prey.

"What are you doing here?" Justin slowly whispered.

"Studying as usual," Hermione said softly."I see you're on the books too. Looking for the ancient mythical creatures I presume?"

"How do you know I was looking for that?" Justin had to ask.

"We're on the same class, remember?" she replied.

_DUH! _Justin thought to himself. "Oh yeah, now I remembered," Justin chuckled, nodding his head. "Sorry, I'm a little dazed there. You know… got a lot going on inside my head…" He chuckled again.

"SHH!" Madam Pince hissed again. Hermione looked apologetically at her.

_Shoot! Stop it man! It's a library. Where are your manners? _He thought to himself.

"So," Justin softly began.

Hermione quickly turned to him. Justin cleared his throat and added, "Have you done yours?"

"Yes, I did it back at the common room earlier. I found it very simple you know. I did a thorough research on them before the school term started."

"Wow…" Justin grinned, feeling a bit moving by her. "That's quite a spectacular dedication, Hermione. You're very loyal to your studies…"

"Really? You think so?" she asked back, quite surprised. "You know, some people think that I'm weird that I constantly study and have books wherever I go."

"No, I don't think you're weird at all." He smiled. "I find that quite fascinating."

Hermione's eyes sparkled when she heard that. She beamed at him with a hint of little crimson on her cheeks. "No one ever said that to me before…"

_Wow. She looks so cute when she's blushing _Justin thought.

Hermione blinked her eyes and coughed as she looked away from Justin. "Um, anyway, I have to go. I'll you around then…" Hermione lifted up her bag to her side and hugged the books she borrowed. She gave Justin a smile before she went off out of the library.

Justin slightly titled his head and watched her. "Cool. See you then."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Veelas

Outside at the school grounds, Max talked his new friends, Desmond and Gabriel, to check out the Beauxbatons' carriage. All three of them were now walking along the cluster of trees right by where the carriage landed. Since that there's no class on that moment, Max and his friends decided to do a little 'investigation' on the foreigners'.

According to Desmond, the Beauxbatons' girls were not like any other girls. He stated that they were Veelas. Of course, Max does not have any slightest idea what's a Veela. His friends were happy to explain to him.

Veela are a race of semi-human, semi-magical creatures reminiscent of the sirens of Greek mythology or in how Max could easily understand, Veela are consisted of young, beautiful human women, and their appearance and especially their dance are magically seductive to almost all males.

"And what the difference about this Veelas?" Max asked. "They looked like normal people to me."They were crouching behind a huge boulder as the Beauxbatons' carriage was few feets away.

"Father told me that they are more than just women," Desmond began. "They are these weird creatures. A creature who may appear beautiful at first but when they are angry, their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird heads and long scaly wings burst from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hand."

"Balls of fire? Cool!" Max replied in amazed. He lifted his chin up so he could see the carriage. Well, it's still there. "Come on, let's go!"

The three Hufflepuff went up from the boulder and slowly approached the golden carriage. "Honestly, how did all of them can fit in it? Look small to me." Max said as he circled around the carriage, inspecting every detail of it.

"What you think Max? It's obvious that they enchanted the carriage..." Gabriel replied. "I tried it out with my luggage. I could fit my entire chess set and potions ingredients in it."

"Guys, look at this…" Desmond remarked. He was kneeling down by the golden wheel. He gently tapped the center. "Bloody hell! Its Gold!"

"Qui est là?"

"Someone's coming! Run!" Gabriel cried out. They all tried to run back to the cluster of trees but they were all surrounded by the blue silk clothed Beauxbatons girls. They all were looking at Max and his friend disgustedly.

"Bloody hell. They're much taller in person…" Desmond murmured.

"I'll handle this." Max proudly said. "I'll get us out of here."

"Wait, Max! NO!" Gabriel tried to pull Max back, too late.

"Holla!" Max greeted them. The girls started to whisper.

"Que dit-il?" asked a blonde girl to her friend next to her. Her friend shrugged.

"My name is Max Russo! Hi, how are you?" Max said.

"Que faites-vous ici?" said one of the girls.

"Um, I'm very well. Thanks for asking." Max asked. The girls started to whisper again and this time, they looked pissed. Suddenly, Fleur Delacour came forth from her peers and faced Max. She glared down at him and said, "Why are ze zoing ere?"

"Huh?" Max asked back.

"Do you know zis place is not vor you Hogwarts?" Fleur said again.

"Huh? Sorry, I don't have any idea what you're saying?" Max asked yet again. Desmond and Gabriel shook their heads.

"She said earlier, why are you doing here?" said a charming voice. "Excusez-moi chers," Randy appeared as he walked pass the group of Beauxbatons' girls. He smiled at them and then moved over to where Max and Fleur stood. The girls then start to whisper and giggle at his presence.

"Monsieur Gavrail," Fleur greeted Randy as she curtsied. Randy clicked the heel of his boots and bowed to her.

"Comment allez-vous ma dame?" the young Bulgarian Auror greeted her as he gently kissed her hand. "I hope he doesn't disturb you and your friends?"

"Pas du tout monsieur," Fleur elegantly replied as she retrieved her hand from Randy. "Pas du tout."

"Well, I guess there's no need to make a fuss about then. I presume everything's right now?" Randy began.

"Je crois que oui," Fleur replied. "But do remind your friends, tell zem to zever come over vere again."

"All is done, Mademoiselle," Randy smiled. "Sorry to bother you."

"Oui," Fleur said.

"Come on Max, let's go now," Randy said to the youngest Russo. He quickly turned to the girls and said, "Au revoir, mademoiselle!"

"Au revoir Monsieur Randy!" greeted the girls with some flirtatious wave of their hands. Moments later, they all started to giggle.

Max and his friends move on. Just as they move away from the carriage, Randy added, "You guys are lucky I was there, if not, you three will get yell at by them. That's not a pretty sight at all."

"You're quite popular back there huh?" Max asked.

"Not so much," Randy replied. "I'm only an Auror, that's all,"

"What's an Auror?" Max asked out of the blue. Desmond and Gabriel shook their heads yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Training

Alex and Harper were now walking out of their Herbology class late in the afternoon. They learned about Mandrakes, much to Harper's excitement. She really was enjoying the lesson as she volunteered to pull the mandrake off its pot. Three pot in a row to be precise. Alex, on the hand, stood by her and watched. As usual, she decided not to do the 'dirty' work. Even though it's related to magic, she doesn't want to.

Due to the extraordinary interest on the mandrake courtesy of Harper, Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor with thirty points. "That was brilliant Harper, I never I would ever meet someone who have quite an interest on Herbology other than Neville," Hermione keep up to Harper and Alex as the class dismissed.

"Well, thank you, Hermione," Harper replied, smiling widely. "You know, I use plants not only for foods and medicines. I also use them as decorations! Want to see my new collection of corks earrings?"

"Um…" Hermione slight smiled. She slowly stepped away and said, "Maybe some other time then. See you two later!" She walked off, fast.

"She sure want to get somewhere fast," Alex suspiciously said. "What you think she's going to?"

"Oh, Alex, if you really read the book, you will know about the "friendship" going on between her and the Bulgarian Bon bon…" Harper explained.

"Bulgarian Bon what?"

Harper sighed. "You know the guy from Durmstrang? The one who walked by Randy when they got here?"

Alex shrugged. "Is that important?"

Harper replied, "Course it's important."

Alex shrugged again. Then a student, maybe from the first year batch, came running towards them. "Alex Russo?"

"Yes." Alex replied. The first year student was catching his breath before he say more. Taking out a piece of note, he handed it to Alex and added, "Prof. Dumbeldore wishes to see you."

"Alex what did you do?" Harper alarmingly spat out. She looked at her friend suspiciously, thinking that Alex had done something wrong. Well, don't blame Harper. Do you actually believe that Alex would never do anything evil? That's a laughing matter. Before Alex could answer her friend, she told the first year to walk away.

"Harper, why is it that everything that way beyond the ordinary would be because of me?" Alex let out. "Beside he's not only calling me, you're in for the fun too." In the piece of notes, it was written; _Alex and Harper please meet me in my office immediately. There's a matter we need to discuss._

"Professor Dumbeldore want to see me too? Why? I didn't do anything horrible. " Harper gasped. "This got to be a mistake, no, you framed me in! I knew it!"

"Just go, Harper, come on we don't have time." Alex stated. She grabbed Harper by the arm and they both marched across the yard to the castle entrance. Moments later, they were now walking the stoned hallway where Dumbeldore's office was. Looks like that Harper and Alex weren't the only one who got called. Justin and Max were also there standing by the huge eagle statue. "Okay, why are you here?"

"Dumbeldore called us… how about you?" Justin replied.

"Dumbeldore called us too." Harper spoke out.

"What you think he wants from us?" Alex asked. Justin shrugged. The stone statue began to turned creating an earth-shaking-like sound and then at the spot as the statue move up a spiral stair appeared from underneath.

"Cool!" Max let out, amazed by what he witnessed. Immediately, he went up the spiral steps followed by Harper, who also seemed amazed. Soon after, Alex and Justin followed shortly. "Guys! Come on, this way!" Max hollered. The others followed him into a room. It was Dumbeldore's office. It was filled with portraits stuck to the wall. Up the small steps, there was a huge bulky desk and a throne-like chair. There was even a stairs which lead up to another floor just above the desk.

"Alas! You all here!"

Dumbeldore descended from the stairs and greeted them. "I thought you all got lost finding my office. Licorice snaps?"

"Um, Professor, why do you want to meet us?" Justin asked while Max helped himself to the bowlful of black licorice. "Is there something wrong? And if there are, I apologize, Alex can be a menace at times sir."

"Justin!" Alex called out her brother, startled by his sudden accusation.

"Come on, like you would be an angel at these times…" Justin said, giving her a serious look. Alex squint her eyes and shook her head.

"Now, now, children, patience now!" Dumbelodre lightly rose up his hand. "No needs to make a fuss here, you all are not in any trouble at all. I want to check how you all adapt to Hogwarts. And from how I see and hear, you all perfectly fitted in just well."

"Then why do you need us sir?" Alex asked. Dumbeldore peered through his half-moon spectacles and beamed. "I would like to begin your training so you will be able to get back home. Aren't that what we're here for?"

They nodded.

"Let's begin!" Dumbeldore beamed. "Wands out now!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Stupefy

"Alex! Focus!"

For the fifteenth times in the last three hours, Alex had failed to conjure the charm. Standing with his arm crossed, Randy looked on while observing her attempt. Out by the lake, Alex was pointing her wand at wooden dummy. She was trying to disarm the dummy but the dummy won every attempt. Just like her, Justin, Max and Harper were also paired up with someone as assigned by Dumbeldore.

"Come on Alex!" Randy clapped his hands once and watched. "1, 2, 3!"

Alex breathes out and aimed her wand at the dummy. "Stu-"

Her wand flew off her hand and hit the ground. Randy groaned. "Hey! No fair!" Alex shouted. "That thing didn't even give me a chance at all! This is bogus!"

"It's not the dummy's fault, it's you."Randy told her.

"Excuse me?" the rebel Russo quickly glared at the young Auror, finding his accusation a bit harsh.

"You're not concentrating, that's why." Randy added. Swiftly, he took off his jacket and pulled out his wand. "I keep telling you to concentrate on the target … Let me show you."

Alex feeling a bit irritated stepped aside and sat on a small hallow log while Randy moved to where she stood before, five meters away from the wooden dummy. Crossing her arms, she watched the Auror making his move. Randy stood still with his wand tightly clasped inside his right palm. He moved a little into a battle stance with his left shoulder facing the dummy and his right hand glued to his side.

The dummy moved up its wooden hand, ready to strike. Randy locked his eyes on the dummy and counted, "1, 2, and 3!"

The dummy waved its arm and casted a spell at Randy. In a speed of light, Randy stepped to the side and shouted, "Stupefy!"

The dummy fell backward to the ground.

Alex was impressed. "Wow…"

"Now, you get the idea?" Randy spoke out.

"Um, I think so…" Alex replied, feeling unsure. Randy sighed and then moved towards her.

"Come on, let's do it step by step…" The young Auror reached out to her and seized her hand. He pulled her to where he stood earlier. "Stand still…"

Alex stood there with the young Auror by her side, guiding her. With a swift wave of his wand, the dummy was now standing still ready to commence another attack. "Okay, focus on the dummy…"

"Got it…" Alex breathlessly replied. She looked at the dummy and locked her sight at it.

"Think of the spell before you cast it," Randy explained. Alex nodded.

_Stupefy. Stupefy. Stupefy. _Alex thought.

"Relax…" the young Auror whispered to her. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder while the other close to her hand. "Remember what I told you…"

"I got it…" she murmured.

She sighed.

"When I count to three…" Randy continued. "Kill it."

"Okay," Alex replied, feeling his breath against her neck.

Randy moved back away from her and then started counting, "1…"

Alex took a deep breath and concentrate. "2…" the young Auror continued. The dummy lifted up its wooden hand, ready to cast the spell.

"3!"

"Stupefy!!" Alex shouted, her wand perfectly aimed at the dummy. Instantly, the dummy fell backwards and its wand flew off its wooden hand.

"Brilliant!" Randy called out. "You did it!"

"Yeah…" Alex breathed out. "I did it. I did it! Yeah!" She started jumping up and down, cheering. "I did it! I did it! Take that dummy! Woo! Alex Russo did it! Yeah!"

"Calm down Alex, it's just a dummy…" Randy chuckled.

She laughed. "Who cares? I did it! Yeah!"

He laughed again. "Do you want to do that again?"

"Yes!" Alex quickly answered. "I'm ready!"

"Okay..." the young Auror chuckled as he watched Alex all ready and excited.


	19. Chapter 19

_Okay I am so sorry for not adding more chapters. I'm really really really sorry. School kinda get in the way and since I'm going to start college soon, I need to really like not slack cuz this year (and years to come) probably the most important ever. So be patient with me okay if i was late at this..._

_Much 3  
_

* * *

Chapter 19: Champions

It was the moment where all the champions from three conservative and prestige school to be choose from the Goblet of fire. It has been a week that the goblet of fire consumed small piece of papers from different students. Now it's the time to reveal who will compete on the dangerous and traditional Triwizard Tournament. One winner will be supreme and be showered with fame and fortune…

"Harper, please, stop doing that. I get the whole story already. Three people will get chosen which then for some reason end up with four and then they compete and then one of them got killed and bla bla bla…" Alex whined. She was lying on her bed while her friend is sitting on hers. "Seriously, if you keep telling what going to happen next, it'll be boring. What would other people say if they would notice why I'm not as surprised as they are?"

"Because you don't actually care what other people thinking," Harper replied, obviously.

"Let me rephrase that," Alex added. "What would Randy say if he why I'm not as surprised as he is?"

"Oh, I get it…" Harper let out. She winked and nodded at Alex. "I got it, I absolutely got it."

Harper sat there and kept nodding her head. "You have no idea what I'm talking about right?" Alex asked.

"No, sorry," Harper confessed.

"Okay, listen," Alex continued, sitting up from her red four poster bed. "Since that we're going to be in this world for a short time, I want to make the best of it, get my drift?"

"Alex, you can't do that." Harper replied, worried. She stood up from her bed and sat next to Alex. "Our main goal is to get out of here, not doing things that could eventually lead us to want to stay here."

"You think I would really want to stay here? Harper, there's no television and the only thing for entertainment are that ugly looking radio downstairs and a choir with singing frogs!"

"I don't know Alex…" Harper replied, feeling uneasy.

"Maybe you could get to know that dude with the glasses and scar?" Alex tried to talk her friend.

"I don't know…" Harper replied.

"Come on, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity. I'm pretty sure you want to have him to ask you to the glue ball."

"It's not glue ball, its Yule Ball," Harper corrected.

"Ugh, there you go again! Come on Harper, I know you want to." Alex smirked. "Please…"

"Oh, now you say please?"

"Please…"

"Okay, fine!"

"Yes! Let's make the best of it!"

****

In the library, walking together through the lanes of the tall and bulky looking bookcases, Hermione was passing books that she took from the shelf and put each of them on a pile which started to build up on Justin's arms. Going through the seventh lane now, the brainy Gryffindor picked out the last book and decided to hold on to it as she saw Justin trying to peer through the mountain of books in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Justin, I didn't mean to have you to carry all those books." Hermione apologized. She quickly but neatly took the books one by one off of Justin aching arms. As she took of the third to last book, she could see Justin heaving heavily. "Maybe you should sit down now, you look crimson."

"No," Justin breathes out. "No, I'm just getting started. Look I didn't even break a sweat."

Hermione giggled.

Justin stood there and stared at her. _Aw, she looks so adorable when she giggled. I can't believe this._

"Come over here Justin!"

"Huh?" Justin shook his train of thought and found out Hermione was now sitting on a desk on the other side of the library by the window. There were books stack close by her. She must've moved the whole lot when Justin daydreaming.

"You could actually found much information about defensive and offensive spells if you know where to look," Hermione said. As Justin stood by her, she was flipping through the pages of an unknown book. "I actually found it in the restricted section yesterday."

"Restricted section, I got it." Justin replied. "I'd say it would be very interesting."

Justin moved over to side and sat opposite her, smiling widely as he watch her intensely reading the hefty book in front of her. Her small index finger was running down the pages while she murmured quietly to herself. The oldest Russo couldn't help himself but smile. Never he would ever thought that he might, maybe, like her.

* * *

_Okay, does that even make sense. Anyway, sorry that its short. But please comment... :D_

_Appreciate it.  
_


	20. Chapter 20

I'm back! Sorry for the long delay.

* * *

Chapter 20: Who you gonna ask?

The winter fever has arrived. This weekend, Hogwarts will be the house for an anticipating event: the Yule Ball. Students from three schools are on their feet, roaming the premises searching for the right and special person to go to the Yule Ball. Well, mostly the girls were on their feet. The boys, on the other hand, didn't even care but feeling the pressure.

There were no rules of who one person should ask. It could be either three schools. A Durmstrang could ask a Hogwarts student. A Hogwarts student could ask a Beauxbatons. The circle goes on and on. In the Great Hall, Alex sat on the Gryfindoor table with her best friend, Harper. Together, they are trying to get up the courage to ask two certain people to the Yule Ball. Honestly, Alex could get this in the bag instantly. The problem is Harper.

Cautiously roaming their eyes around the hall, they were on sighting for Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and Randy Gavrail, the young Auror from Durmstrang. Since its breakfast, might as well grab some food.

"You gotta try this, Lexi, Pumpkin pies are the best," Harper expressed as she hook a spoonful of pie from her plate into her gaping mouth. "Mmmm… so divine." She pushed the plate over to Alex. "Want some?" she mumbled.

"Maybe later." Alex replied.

Suddenly, the target is in sight. Sadly, only one of them. Harry Potter was marching into the Great Hall with Rona Weasley, in their Gryfindoor uniform. They were then eventually joined by Hermione Granger, who as usual, carrying books in her arms. They seemed to be in a conversation, a serious one. They were slightly putting their heads together.

"Harper, you're up!" Alex startled her best friend, who was nearly choking the pumpkin. "Get him!" Harper drank up a goblet of juice, stood up and exhaled.

"Wish me luck." She said, excitedly. As she walks towards the trio, she kept telling herself, '_Calm down. Calm down. Calm down.'_

While Harper was getting her courage up to ask Harry, Alex looked around the hall once again waiting for her target. But, her target was already sitting opposite her at the Gryfindoor. With a sweet charming grin painted across his face, he greeted her. "Good Morning Alex."

She was caught off guard. Alex wanted to ask him right away but - -

"How in the world did you get here? Did you fly or something?" she spat out. Randy raises his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." He replied.

_Way to go Alex! _She thought, feeling a bit guilty._ No way, he's gonna say yes if you start it like that!_

"No." Alex quickly said. "I'm sorry. I was … occupied." He nodded.

Then it has gotten awkward. No more words exchanged. They sat there with their heads down on their empty plates. Alex was glancing at him for few times but look away when he looks at her.

_Here's your chance! Ask him! Tell him! God, say something!_

She exhaled. "Would you like to - -"

"Mr. Gavrail, Prof. Dumbeldore would like to see you in his office." Alex and Randy looked up and found Prof. Severus Snape glaring at them. He has spoilt Alex's chance.

"Um," Randy glance at Alex and then turn to Snape, "Sure. Thank you for the notification, professor."

Snape glared again and walked off to the teacher's table. Instantly, Randy got up to his feet while Alex felt bad about not asking him. "I'll see you later…" Randy managed. Alex nodded.

He walked off. Alex sighed.

"He said yes! Oh my gosh, he just said yes!" Harper expressed. She hurried over to where Alex sat as she was shaking out in excitement and then bust into a robot dance. "Woohoo!" she shouted making everyone stares at her. Her best friend slightly smiled. "What's wrong Alex?"

Meanwhile in the library, Justin kept fixing his hair every time someone passes his table. Every time someone passes, he exhaled a deep sigh. The last 2 hours he been there, he was thinking about how to ask Hermione. He does know how it goes in the book. Hermione will attend the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum, the Quidditch Star.

He smiling at the whole thought.

Then he remembers something.

Juliet…

"Juliet…" his heart starting to hurt. _How could I totally forget about Juliet? Oh my God, I was so caught up in all this. I wonder how she's doing right now. She must be wondering where I am. Oh Juliet…_

Justin packed up all his books into his bags and quickly rushes across the room to the doors. He bumped into someone along the way but Justin quickly apologized and hurried off.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Red

It was late in the afternoon. All classes ended for the day. As soon as Potions finished, Alex packed up all her books into her bag, rushes out of the classroom and drags her best friend by the arm out. With a brand new plan formed inside her head, she determined to make this one to be a success.

The entire Potions lesson, she was grinding her teeth staring so coldly full of hatred at Professor Snape. Snape on the other way ignore her. He was not affected at all. Harper, sitting by her, was on cloud nine instead after the successful plan she planned earlier. She was grinning madly while she scribbled hearts, hearts, rainbows, more rainbows and Harry Potter name.

Outside, Alex let go of her friend and began showering her with her brilliant plan. "Since Snape butt in into my plan and sent Randy to Prof. Dumbeldore, I am for sure, absolutely sure, this plan will go so well. So well, Snape wishes he didn't butt in."

Harper snapped out of her day-dream voluntarily even though she doesn't want to and said, "How's it going to be?"

"First, we need to find Randy… I suppose he's somewhere near Dumbeldore's office." Alex explained. She turned to Harper and added, "Tell me you happen to know where in the world that is."

"Yes!" Harper replied, excitedly.

"Take me there now." Alex sounded determined.

Somewhere in the second floor corridor, Max Russo exited Transfiguration class with his two friends. After observing what Max had done, the whole class was non-stop chattering about it. If you really want to know, Max accidentally his button into a red salamander which 'fired' up the classroom. Literally setting half the class in flames. Prof. McGonagall did not liking it a bit at all. It seemed like a school record now. Max just got himself another detention. Though it was not good for the education, Max took it as if it was a reward. He seemed cooler. He must be a long lost relative of the Weasley twins. Of course, they were both impressed.

"Too bad you're not in Gryffindor, we could take you under our wings!" Fred Weasley told. He and his twin, George sandwiched Max as they walked along the corridor. Meanwhile, Desmond and Gabriel looked on in admiration.

"It must be a silly mistake having you in Hufflepuff mate," George started. "But, we decided to take you under our wings anyway. Prepare for a demonstration. We just invented a new firecracker."

"Firecrackers? Cool!" Max looked in awe.

In a hectic corridor, hustle and bustle of students of four colored robes was walking in and out heading to their destination. Fred and George led Max and his friends to the corner and prepare for the ultimate demonstration.

"Would you the honor, Fred?" George insisted. Fred, with a smirk upon his face, swiftly pulled his wand out of his pocket and aims it on the ready. He was pointing it at the students. Max waited and watch.

"Depulso!"

Loud deafening sound filled the corridor. Students were shocked and startled by the sudden event. They placed their palms against their ears, looking around roaming their wandering eyes searching for the cause of the noise. Suddenly, the sounds stopped.

"Was that it?" Max asked. Fred and George looked at each other and smirked some more.

BOOM!

Bright red sparks formed in the middle making some of the students moved out frighten. They jumped to the corner and watches the sparks growing bigger and bigger. The sparks were messy and sharp. Everything was red.

WOOSH!

Small confetti's fired in midair leaving long, very long, strips of red papers into the air and landed on the ground. These papers gathered together into one huge ball bounces on the spot and exploded in midair. O's and ah's were heard.

Fred and George smiled in satisfaction. The exploded papers then formed two figures. They were Fred and George. The mini twins were standing shoulder to shoulder and saluting to the crowd. They then exploded and formed initials as, 'Fred & George Weasley … Future Entrepeneurs.'

"What'd you think Russo? Care to join?" George said, beaming at the awed looking youngest Russo.

BOOM!

"Whose responsible for this!"

Unexpectedly, the firecrackers exploded and tangled a Durmstrang with red paper strips. He was moving around his arm and took out his wand. One wave, the papers burned into ashes. "Oi! We paid lots of money for those papers! You ought to pay up—" Fred bite his tongue the moment he see eye to eye at the victim. Randy Gavrail, looking furious, smoothes out his uniform from the sooths and glares at the twins.

"We're sorry." Fred added. "We'll leave at once."

"Hey, what gives man?" Max sounded when Fred and George pulled him away from the scene. "That dude is good, he's my friend."

"Well, that bloke ain't ours." George explained.

"He's not that. He's human. Not a log." Max replied. The twins stared at Max, dumbfounded by what they heard.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Double Red

Justin Russo ended up wandering the grounds. After spending the last hours thinking about her, he's now feeling terrible than ever. He wants to go home as soon as possible. That is if he knows how to get back home.

He settled down by the rocky bay at the Black Lake rummaging through his bag and took out the first book he touches. Flipping to the first page, he started reading it. Judging by the spells, the creation of the words, most of them were originated from Latin. Well, most of the spells that Justin learned were Latin based. There must be the some connection.

"We can make-em-up spells." Justin told himself. "Could it be? Hmm." Then he remembered the event at the World Cup. "But it didn't worked then." He thinks again.

Latin words. Most spells were in Latin. But Justin has not mastered the Latin language. Now, that's the problem.

Looking out into the breath-taking surrounding; Justin sadly held his head high and gazed at the sky. Mishmash of blue sky and white puffy clouds spread out evenly with hints of orange strips indicating that it was nearly dawn. Then it hit him.

"I saw a book in the library focused on Latin words. Maybe if I study it, we could get out of here!" He cried out, impressed by his brilliant mind. " and then … I could see Juliet again."

He started recalling the moments shared with Juliet, his vampire girlfriend. The first time, he recalled, where being with her was forbidden by his parents due to the family business. Even separating for a brief moment was heartbreaking for both sides. 'When I'm not with her… it hurts…'

"Excuse me… but have you seen a hand-knitted dark blue scarf?" a soft girl voice filled his head suddenly. Justin turned to the person. He froze. "Have you seen it?" the girl, in Ravenclaw robes, sounded.

"Um," Justin started. He stood up straights and added, "Sorry, no."

"Oh…" her tone fell. "Thank you." She added before walking off.

_Why is Luna Lovegood here? In Goblet of Fire!_ Justin thought to himself.

They have scoured the castle corridors and they got themselves stopped at the Astronomy towers in the West. Peering through the top of the spiral stairs, Alex and Harper finally found what they were looking for, the Bulgarian Auror.

Randy was sitting on the edge of the balcony with his legs out in between the rail, swinging back and forth while he waving his wand muttering some sort of spells. "Partifacio… vortex... et fuggere…"

"There he is!" Harper whispered. Alex peered over her best friend's shoulder and releases a sigh of relief.

"Ok." Alex uttered. "I'll meet you in the common room later."

Harper grabbed her arm and muttered, "I want to watch, why not?"

Alex gave her the I-Want-To-Be-With-A-Cute-Guy-Let-Me-Be-Please. "See you later." Harper hurried yet quietly down the spiral stairs, leaving her best friend alone with the Auror.

_This is my chance. Just ask him._ Alex thought, slowing making her way across the room._ But say something funny or cute or anything to break the ice … then go for the kill. Not really kill kill, just … Oh go say hi!_

"Vortex aperire et exeunt," He waved his wand again and stared at the tip as if he was waiting for some light to appear.

Suddenly footsteps were heard and it came from behind where Alex stood. Thinking quickly, she sneak into right and hid behind stacks of boxes covered with a black cloth.

"I was kind of hoping to find you here, Gavrail." A red headed girl in Gryffindor robes came in, smiling at her. Randy looked at her, smiling.

"You found me." He replied. Putting his wand down by his side, the girl carefully sat by him nears the edge.

Behind the stacked chests, Alex muttered a spell and made a small hole in one of the chest. She peered through quickly and recognized the girl. She's Ginny Weasley. _What's she doing here?_

It was quiet a calming moment between the two students and they had spent the last three minutes gazing at each other. Alex attentively watches them.

"So how many girls have asked you to the Yule Ball?" Ginny finally spoke, grinning at the young Auror. She poked his arm,teasing him a bit.

He chuckled. "Seriously?"

"C'mon now, I would really like to know what happened after you got bombarded earlier at the Great Hall." She reminded. "Oh Randy, please come to the Ball with me!" She said in a girly squeaky voice. "Oh please oh please, I'm your biggest fan!"

Even after that silly attempt by Ginny, Alex chuckled a little but immediately slapped her palm against her mouth. Luckily, they did not noticed her.

Randy started laughing. "They do not sound anything like that!"

"What'd you think then? Most of the time, you were stuffing your ears with your fists." Ginny said. "I believe my eyes, Randy, I know what I saw."

"That was way too literal to say, dear Ginny." He uttered, tilting his head to her. He lifted up his right fist and added, "How in the world this going to fit in my ear? I mean, look it!" Randy started pushing his fist into his ear. "It's not working Ginny. Look!" jamming it in again.

"Stop that." Ginny cried out, having a laughing fit. She reached and pulled his hand away from his head, gazing at him. They stared again.

Alex gasped.

"I'm glad I asked you to the Yule Ball," Randy suddenly said. "It's better that way."

"That's what friends are for." Ginny uttered.

"He's going with Ginny Weasley? How's that happened? I thought they don't know each other!" Harper responded. In the common, Alex and Harper sat at the corner by the fireplace where Alex told her everything she witnessed. "That is not acceptable!"

"Pipe down Harper, it's no biggy anyway." Alex replied. "Besides, I'm going with his brother, Ron, to the ball. All is done."

"Say what!"

"Hey, I got to go with someone." Alex continued. "Anyway, It's his decision going with her in the first place." Harper sighed. "You should've seen him, he was so happy with her. It seemed like it was meant to be."

"No, that's wrong. Ginny is going to end up with Harry. Everyone knows that."

"And yet, you're with Harry. How's that happened?"

Harper thinks. "Come to think of it, you're right. Something is wrong here." She leaned to Alex and continued, "I talked to Justin earlier and he told me that he met Luna Lovegood at the castle grounds."

"And?" Alex sounded, not getting what the wrong matter there.

"Luna Lovegood is not supposed to appear in this book. She meant to appear in the fifth book." Harper explained. "Justin thinks that someone may alter the storyline."

* * *

Thank you soooooooooooo much for reading. 'Preciate the feedbacks. Y'all the best.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: RFG

The Yule Ball was fast approaching. The students were busy heading out to Hogsmeade to do their shopping, especially the girls. Owls were on hectic schedules as well. Some of the students ordered their dress robe especially from outside. The boys, on the other hand, only did little effort. Once they got what they going to wear for the ball, they spend the rest of their Hogsmeade trip doing what they want like visiting Zonko's Joke Shop and even Honeydukes.

Unlike their peers, Justin ordered his siblings, Alex and Max, and Harper to meet him at the Three's Broomsticks. Snow has fallen and covered the ground with thick pile of white. Alex and Max wore thick cotton coat made by Harper as they walked down the path with Harper who was looking around astounding by the fact that she's at Hogsmeade. This is a really big deal for her which Alex decided to respect at last.

The three pair stayed close with the youngest Russo walking in the middle. Wrapped in bright yellow scarf with Hufflepuff crest at the end, Max turned to his sister, "We should go to Honeydukes, I heard the sweets there are off the chain!"

"We can't go there now, Max." Harper answered instead. "Beside we need to meet Justin." However, Max was already skipping his way to Honeydukes. Harper rushes at his tail.

Alex stood there watching them. She sighed and wondered what she's going to do now when something caught her attention at the corner of her eye. By an old looking store, a young man in Durmstrang attire was opening the door for a red headed girl. She froze there as her inside does a flip.

Randy and Ginny, arm linking, stepped out of the store with the boy carrying a medium size paper bag. They were too busy with each other, they didn't even noticed Alex as they walked pass.

"Alex."

Her brother, Justin Russo, wrapped with ravenclaw cotton scarf around his neck and thick brown coat, looked at her. "Where's Max and Harper?"

"Honeyducks." Alex mumbled.

Justin sighed.

They sat at the furthest corner of the Three broomsticks. Normal drinks on the table; they started discussing what had happened so far. Well, only Harper and Justin were contributing their side of life. Alex and Max were not participating. They could excuse Max because he was occupied by the sights in the place. Alex, on the other hand, busied looking out the window.

"So you really met Luna Lovegood?" Harper continued. "I envy you Justin, I want to meet her so bad."

"It happened all of a sudden, alright?" Justin spoke in his defense. "Besides, you should know it. She's not supposed to be here."

"I know that." Harper replied. "But still, I envy you."

"Okay, lets us put this matter aside for a while and think of different, important, thing. Like going home." Alex spoke up. They stared at her. "What? C'mon, I'm tired of this place, don't sue me!"

They were surprised of the sudden change in Alex's behavior.

"Anyway, I found-" a thick book was placed in the middle of the small old wooden table. "this in the library and it is useful. Useful for us." Justin glanced at his siblings and Harper. He continued. "Since we can't use our spells, we could make new ones by translating them. To Latin."

"That's excellent Justin, good thinking." Harper piped up. She flipped through the pages.

"Anything else?" Alex lazily mumbled.

"Yes." He replied. An old worn piece of envelope emerged from the inside of his coat and found its place on the table by Justin's goblet. It was crumpled on the edges with brownish colored paper. The ink was smudging a little bit. At the front, it said, "For those, who stuck in a situation like mine, will find this book useful."

"That's odd." Harper said. She picked up the envelope. "Are you sure it's not just some random letter, Justin?"

"Open it." The older Russo told.

The envelope was opened.

_Dear user,_

_I am sure you must be wondering why you are reading this letter or maybe wondering why you find this in the book. Well, there's a logical and important purpose why. I hope you would read this carefully. In this world, I'm sure other magic are useless. But I managed to find a way out. Out of this world. Back to where you call home. Use this book thoroughly._

_Best of luck,_

_R.F.G_

_PS: You must hurry before the circle completes twas the hand points the center._

"Who's RFG?" Alex sounded.

"Dunno." Her brother replied.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Red fire

The Russo and Harper were making their way back to the castle after their long discussion at the Three Broomsticks. Justin concluded the meeting by coming together at the library to do a thorough research on RFG. They must find out what the initial stands for and maybe, if there any luck, they could meet this person face to face. Using come magical incantation (specialties of Justin Russo), they figured out the ink used in the letter seemed recent, like in a year sort of recent.

"We could get like fingerprints Justin. Like in CSI, you know, get some black powder and rub it with it and then, BAM! Fingerprints." Alex suggested.

"Pretty good idea Alex but all of us just touched this, there's minimal chances we could get the owner's prints." Justin replied, looking down at the letter.

"Do you know anyone at Hogwarts who have that sort of initials?" Harper began.

"I don't know." The older Russo stated. "I mean, there are probably tons of RFG in there. We need to find the one."

"Hey!" Max began. He stopped in front of the pack pointing and gaping at the atmosphere in front of him. "Guys, look at that." They gathered together and notice a barrier from the piece of land they stood on with the area in front of them. It was snow heavily fallen at their side but at the other, greenery scene was seen inside.

Little snow storms disappeared as it crossing the invisible barrier. Bunch of butterflies turned into snowballs. Leaves turned frozen and cracked as it lay on the ground. "Stand back!" Justin warned the others. He rushes and pulled Max away from the invisible barrier. He pulled out his wand and examined it. "Strange…" He pushed his hand through the barrier.

Suddenly the ground was shaking. Bright light snapped in blinding the Russo and Harper. Within seconds, they were back inside the castle wearing their respective house uniforms. "Woah…"

"What just happened?"

The world seemed out of control. For a second it was broad daylight and then the next thing you know, it was now night time in a blink of an eye. As they remembered, snow blankets the grounds yesterday and now its feel like summer. However, that only happened once since they got there. It was definitely strange. There was no more buzz about the Yule Ball. Everything was back to normal.

Last time Alex checked, observing from the Gryffindor table, Randy was just passing by Ginny Weasley without saying anything. The students and teachers had no idea about this but the Russo and Harper do. It seems like things gone to zero. The tasks have not even started. The champions were not even announced yet.

Harper, being the huge fan of the franchise, did not like the change even only the slightest. "I think it's a waste of time asking people out for the Yule Ball, I mean, it's going to happen in like few months from now." She and Alex were heading down to the Great Hall after an announcement made by Prof. McGonagall stating that the Champions will be announced. "Do you want to skip this one? Since we know who are the champions."

"Maybe we should watch this one, I mean, you kept saying that this starts it all." Alex started as she munches on red liquorices wand. "Just act surprise, it's just that simple." Harper agreed.

In the Great Hall, the long tables were stacked at the sides making them all looked like bleachers. Four Houses were seated as few rushing in to get into the empty seats. Two schools have their own spot for the first since they were here. However, they were not far from their neighboring master of the houses: Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Alex and Harper sat at the top of the bleachers next to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan. Sharing the liqourices around their peers, Albus Dumbeldore walked in through the sea of people to the center of the hall where the Goblet of Fire, blazing in blue flame, was placed.

"Good evening everyone!" Dumbeldore began. "I would like everyone to be quiet as I will announce the names for our three champions. For a brief note, once you're selected you will stand alone. Skills and knowledge will be tested. So be prepare."

With a smooth wave of his wand, the lights gone dim as the only focus was at the blazing blue flamed Goblet. Everyone was silent and still. Slowly, one by one Dumbeldore began announcing the champions.

"From Durmstrangs! The champion is… VIKTOR KRUM!" The Durmstrang went wild, cheering for their fellow peer, the famous Quidditch player.

"From Beauxbatons, is… Fleur Delacour!" Sea of applauses was heard from everyone as Fleur got up and headed to the back of the hall where Viktor gone through.

"Finally, the Hogwarts champion is CEDRIC DIGGORY!" The yellows were going wild as the Durmstrangs were. "There we are, we now have all three champions! "

BOOM!

Fiery flame gushes out straight up to the ceiling, almost burning the ceiling. It was out of control. Sparks were flying out. Amidst it all, a piece of parchment was swaying down to the ground. A curious looking Headmaster caught in and ended up staring at it. The name on it startled him. "Harry Potter-"

There was silence and every heads had turned at the Boy-who-lived. There was no applause at all. "He's not seventeen yet!" yelled a seventh year Hufflepuff. Everyone was voicing their disagreement. However, Dumbeldore was kept still staring at the parchment. He looked up at the Gryffindor table and shouted, "ALEX RUSSO!"

Alex gone stunned.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Five Champions

Harry Potter turned to Ron and Hermione and said blankly, "You know I didn't put my name in the Goblet." But they were staring at him back. Their expressions were blank. He turned to the new girl who sat by a red haired girl who had a liquorices hanging on her lips, she was also, like him, stunned by the fact.

"HARRY POTTER! ALEX RUSSO!" Albus Dumbeldore called them out from across the Great Hall. As if it was acting as a catalyst, Harry and Alex immediately on the move, heading to the front of the hall. "Through the door…" He added to them. He wasn't smiling at all. None of the teachers and staffs was smiling at all. Once they gone through the door out of the hall, a sudden burst of angry voices started to fill up again.

"I didn't put my name in it." Harry stated as he and Alex walking down the stoned steps into a new area, a trophy room. "You believe me right?"

Alex turned to him. "For sure, I didn't my name in it. I mean, it's crazy!"

The room was filled with portraits of witches and wizards, glass cases shining with trophies in all shape and sizes and a fiery red stoned fireplace where three recognizable figures stood. Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum turned from the fireplace and faced the two Gryffindor. They looked at them curiously.

"Vy are you vere Alex Russo?" Viktor thickly asked.

"You—you know my name?" Alex started.

Noises of scurrying feet were echoing the walls and it was getting closer and closer. The five Champions stared at the door and found Dumbeldore, at the front, leading the whole pack consisted of Barty Crouch, Prof. McGonagall, Karkarof, Madame Maxime, Snape and Ludo Bagman.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Russo," Dumbeldore began calmly as he approached them. "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

"No!" Harry and Alex answered at the same time.

"Did any of you ask older students to put your names in the Goblet?"

"No!"

"Zis is absurd, Dumble'dor!" Madame Maxime expressed her disbelief in the whole matter. "Ze Zriwizard zournament only por three champions. Not five!"

"Dumbeldore never make any mistake, Madame Maxime!" Prof. McGonagall spoke out. She moved forward cornering Karkarof who was glaring at the two Gryffindor and stood next to Dumbeldore. "I saw him with my own eyes when he made the Age-line."

Everyone agreed. Dumbeldore turned to Barty Crouch. "What do you think Barty? I'm sure you can give this an excuse. Both of them are underage. They shouldn't be in this tournament."

"But Albus…" A frightening look was on Crouch face. His eyes were wide as if they would jump out of its socket. He looked at the Hogwarts headmaster briefly before he turned to the young ones. "It is very clear. Getting names out of the Goblet immediately has them in an unbreakable contract. They can't be 'excuse'. They must compete. The rules must be followed."

Fears struck everyone. Eyes were on them. On Harry and Alex. The other champions on the other hand seen them as a competitions.

"You know what!" Alex spoke out, glaring at the other champions. "Game on!"

After a briefing with the five champions about the first task; Alex and Harry left the trophies room heading to their dorms. Both were tired and still had a little shock over the matter. There were supposed to be three champions but now there five. Something like this does not happen. Of course, according to Harper, Harry was the only one going to be the extra competition. Of all the students there, why Alex?

"Alex!" a cold voice called her out. In the corridor to the grand staircase, Randy Gavrail was standing by the main entrance, alone. As soon as the Gryffindors were out, he made his move. "I would like a word with you." He said. But before Alex could answer, Randy had his grip hard on her arm dragging her out of the castle for a while.

"Dude! Ouch!" She expressed her pain out loud but Randy still had his deathly grip on her. They went over to the area by the stairs to the Boathouse. They stopped there. Randy, having this scary expression on his face, looked around for a moment before settling to the girl in front of her.

"Why did you put your name in the Goblet? Do you think this is a cool thing to do, Russo? No, it's NOT!" Randy started bombarding her. "People die in this tournament, Alex! That's why Crouch set the age up. Because it's bloody dangerous!"

"Yo!" Alex shouted. "I didn't put my name in the cup thingy. Why would I want to do that? Huh?"

"I'm just saying that it's dangerous!"

"I get it!"

Randy sighed as Alex rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, guys like you get annoying sometimes." She stated.

He gave her a look. "Sorry?"

Alex sighed this time. "Never mind." She moved away from him and marches across the courtyard.

"Wait, I'm not done yet!" Randy ran after her.

"Why don't we keep up tomorrow? I mean, I'm super tired right now. You should be there where that Couch guy explain everything."

"Crouch." He corrected her.

"Whatever!" She started off again. "Night."

"Hold on a second!" He stopped her again and this time, he grabbed her hand pulling her in to him.

Both froze. Pair of brown eyes locked. They were staring at each other. No more were said. Inches away…

"Gavrail! Vy are you vere?" Viktor Krum was standing at the door, catching them in the moment. "Time to go before Karkarof vetting busy again." He pat Randy at the back before he greeted Alex, "Good Vight Russo."

"What he said." Alex said. She also pats Randy in the back.

"Night Alex." Randy said. He waved at her and followed Viktor to the Boathouse. Alex, on the other hand, headed to the Gryffindor common room.


	26. Chapter 26

Ok. First of all, I love reading all the feedbacks and I appreciate that everyone took their time reading this story. It meant so much. So I thank you all.

* * *

Chapter 26: Double it up

"Randy?"

"Yes Viktor?"

It was midnight. In the small lounge area inside the Durmstrang ship, the Bulgarian duo were sitting by the fireplace recalling and discussing about the earlier event. There were no longer three champions but five altogether. Surprises after surprises, this year was definitely the weirdest, according to Randy. Being a young Auror does have its tolls.

"Vot do yu fink of zis?" The Bulgarian seeker said over his cup of hot coco. "Harry Potter and vat girl yu like veing on ze tournament, I von't vant to zear the 'vules must ve followed' nonsenve. As an Auror, zo yu fink someone vare after zem?"

Taking a small sip of his tea, Randy placed him cup down while he stared at the fireplace. He was twisting his dragon heartstring ebony wand between fingers. "Yes, I think so, brat mi."

"Vait a moment, vy are yu not venying zat yu like ze girl?"

"Come on, Viktor, that's not my concern right now."

"Fair enuf." Viktor replied, taking another sip. "Vot are yu going to zo?"

"Investigate." Randy concluded. Viktor nodded.

"This is insane Albus!" Prof. McGonagall expressed her disbelief about the champions' announcement. She followed Dumbeldore pacing his office floor as she showered him with her intense comment about the event. "Harry could be in danger if he enters this tournament… and Mrs. Russo is new, she barely even knows what's going on here."

"That is true Minerva and I agree with you." Dumbeldore calmly answered. "But you heard what the Crouch said; there's nothing we can do now but carry it on."

"I still think this is a terrible idea, Albus." McGonagall concluded.

"I know…" Dumbeldore exhaled.

Meanwhile, in the girls' dormitory; two red beds were put together and the two best friends laid on it staring at the ceiling. Alex and Harper have spent their time talking about the tournament. Suppose, it was a way to calm Harper down because as soon the announcement was made, she's been crying. Luckily Hermione was there by her side, calming her down.

"I think I can help you with this tournament, you know, just to be safe since I read it thousands of times." Harper stated. "It's not like, to make you win, just to keep you alive."

"That's sweet Harper but don't you think it will get too obvious that I go with it flawlessly? Maybe I should, like, get hit or a scratch a little." Alex wondered.

"Nothing going to be just a scratch." Harper started. "Heavy bruises, yes of course, but a scratch? No way."

"What'd you think then?"

"I don't know…"

They sighed.

The next day was Sunday, which means no classes. That's a happy bit for Alex. Well, sort of. The moment she woke up and heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Harper, everyone had their heads on her. Some were starting to whisper to one another while their eyes glued to the young Russo. Nothing was merrier than the reception given by the Gryffindor. As Alex stepped into the Great Hall, huge cheers and applause were heard echoing throughout the Hall. All was started by none other than the Weasley twins.

"Weep it fellas! Weep it Ravenclaw! Bugger off Slytherin because we have TWO champions! Yeah!" The twins shouted through a magical megaphone. There were also a little confettis.

"You know, this is not as bad as it looks." Alex told Harper.

"Come on pretty lady!" Fred shouted. "Let us hear you roar for Gryffindor!"

"Ehem, there will be no roaring in this hall!" Prof. McGonagall was behind Alex and Harper all of a sudden and she looked tired and furious. "Now, sit down and eat your breakfast!" The hectic Gryffindor calmed themselves down and took their seats as their House master went over to the teacher's table.

"I am liking this Harper!" Alex told her best friend.

"But please, not too much okay. This tournament is dangerous." Harper reminded.

"Got it!" She gave her a wink and thumbs up.

As they sat down and eating their breakfast, the sons of Durmstrangs came into the hall into packs and they headed to the Slytherin table for their breakfast. One of them was Randy.

"I suppose he told you that too." Harper whispered to Alex, gesturing at Randy.

The Russo girl looked up from her pancakes and watched Randy interacting with his fellow Durmstrang. They were hitting each other as they sitting down. Next to Randy was Viktor and he was rubbing his fist against the top of Randy's head, he was as well laughing.

Suddenly the young Auror was waving across the hall, smiling too. Alex waved back.

"I didn't know you know Randy." Ginny Weasley speaks out, leaning over to Alex and Harper.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Here comes Skeeter

The next few days turned to be the busiest moments for the five champions. Yes, there five champions now. This really has gotten the media attention by storms. Every Wizards Radio stations, journalists, interviewers and tournaments enthusiastic were buzzing for the latest updates and probably, gossips.

After the weighing of the wands conducted by the infamous wand maker, Ollivander; the champions were told to stay put inside a different trophy room. While waiting, each of the champions was at their each spots feeling nervous and curious about what's going to happen.

Cedric Diggory stood with his hands behind his back by the window watching the view outside. Fleur Delacour sat down on a bulky wooden armchair by the fireplace, adjusting her stunning blue hat. Viktor Krum, on the other hand, was standing still leaning against the wall just by few glass cases of old trophies. Then, pacing back and forth by the entrance door was Harry Potter himself while Alex Russo watched him.

"What are you going to worry about?" Alex asked. Harry shrugged. She sighed.

Suddenly the door swung opened making all the champions on high alert. "Oh, sorry." Randy Gavrail arrived wearing his Durmstrang uniform especially this time; he had the think woolly hat on. He gave a smile to everyone but they just went back to what they were doing. "Alright then." He let out.

"Hiya Randy!" Alex happily waved at the Auror.

"Hi!" He waved back as he walked over to his fellow Durmstrang, Viktor.

The Bulgarian Seeker straighten up and engaged in a conversation with his friend.

From afar, Alex placed her cheek on the heel of her palm carefully eyeing the Durmstrang. She has this silly smile on her face and chuckled lightly. "What's wrong with you?" Harry eyed her.

"Nothing." Alex gave him a look.

Then the door swung open and this time, no one bother to care. "What a reception! Best to put this in my segment of the Daily Prophet." An annoying yet girly voice echoed throughout the room. An image of a middle aged woman standing on the door wearing tight and bright dress with clown-like think make-up, curly and stiff blonde hair. She was standing with her hand on her left hip while the other holding a long brownish parchment. A floating long feathery green quill was moving side to side on the parchment.

"Oh no." Viktor deeply resent this.

Rita Skeeter, a journalist for the Daily Prophet, smiling at all the champions - - strutting like she a model – into the room with a cameraman by her. She clapped her hands once and greeted them, "Well, hello everyone. Lovely day today, don't you think." She chuckled rather oddly causing both Viktor and Randy to look at each other and cringed. "Now, all champions gather round, let's have some group photos shall we?"

Her cameraman then motioned the champions to gather by the fireplace, telling them what to do and where to stand. On the meantime, Randy stood still crossing his arms when Skeeter noticed him. "Randall Bryan Gavrail! What a pleasant surprise to see you here." She moved to him. "Still dating that Beauxbatons girl?"

"No." He answered.

"Oh, how about that Italian singing sensation then? She's been writing songs about you, I know that."

"I'm not dating anyone." Randy assured. "Could you please get along with your interviews and photos? You got one hour to do so. All the champions have their own studies to think about."

"Oooh sassy as ever, Mr. Gavrail!" She swipes her green quill against his face and moved on to the champions. Randy mouthed at her, shocked. Alex silently laughed.

While waiting for the photo shoot and interview to finish, Randy has fallen asleep on the armchair by the entrance door. The others were waiting by as Harry was getting interviewed by Rita Skeeter. It was definitely a quiet moment. And boring.

"Alex, vill it be alvight vif I sit vere?" Alex looked up from the floor and found the Bulgarian Seeker, Viktor Krum, staring down at her.

"Yeah, sure." The Russo girl insisted, making a space for the Seeker to settle down.

Meanwhile, Randy was stretching out his arms, finally awake from his little nap. Quick survey of the room, he turned to his watch and looked at the room where the interviews taking place.

"Really? Its really true?" Alex asked the Seeker.

"Inveed, Alex." Viktor replied.

"Wow, I never thought of that before."

"Neither vas me."

"Thanks for the info."

"Velcome."

The door swung open and Harry walking out, looking puzzled and tired. Behind him, Skeeter whispering things to her Quick-qoutes quill before summoning the next champion, Alex Russo. "Come on dear, you're next! Chop chop, don't waste my precious time."

"Vud luck." Viktor whispered before Alex make her way to the room.


	28. Chapter 28

Heeeeyyyooooo!

* * *

Chapter 28: When Russo meet Skeeter

Silence. Complete utter silence.

In a small dark room, only lit by small beam of light peeking through a dusty looking old window and it hit the dusty wooden floor. Cold stoned walls covered with meters of wooden selves filled with old rags, boxes of detergents, little sweepers and a dozens of steel bucket.

Two of them were made into temporary seats and filled by two unique individuals. One of them was a flashy bright and colorful journalist who whispering things to her trusted Quick-quotes Quill floating by her. The other was a young girl with long brown hair in Gryffindor robes and she was drawing a floating picture with her wand. So far, she had gotten used to it.

"Alex Russo, I presume?" Rita Skeeter squeaked startling Alex Russo from her masterpiece, on purpose. She stared at her nails for a brief moment and looked at the annoyed looking Russo. "What's your story then? Rumors has it that you an exchange student from America, judging by your accent, and have a special relationship with our- -" She shifted closer. "- - our hunky Auror, Mr. Gavrail himself. Care to elaborate that sweetheart?"

Alex crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "That has nothing to do with you. Besides, let me break it down for you right now; I'm in it to win it. You asked enough!" Harper did mention to Alex to keep aware of Rita Skeeter. She knew how Skeeter would twist her words but what else for her to say? There's nothing really.

"Oh, you're sure about that?" Skeeter asked. "Looks like you're hiding something here. Tell me."

Thinking quickly, Alex smirked. "Well, there is one. You want to know? I have the juiciest gossip ever."

"I like the way you think, Alex. Do tell!"

Alex smirked.

"What's keeping them so long?" Randy was pacing the floor by the door, waiting. "It's like over an hour now!"

"Maybe they get along in there." Cedric Diggory believed. "Don't know about you, I think they're identical in some way."

"In crazy way, that's for sure." Randy added, pacing again.

"No way!" Skeeter clapped her hands in excitement as her floating quill writing berserk by her. "This is so good!" She motioned to the quill to keep writing.

"Now, remember-" Alex sounded. "I was never here, telling you this."

"Oh sweetheart, don't worry about that. I'll just name you as a reliable source."

"Cool!" Alex smirked. "Can I go now?"

"Oh, go ahead Ms. Russo. Your service is well appreciated." Skeeter winked at her. Alex winked back and walked out of the door, greeted by the champions and the young Auror. "Hi!"

"What took you so long?" Randy asked.

"Girls stuff," Alex lied. "You'll never know." Rita Skeeter came out of the room behind looking happy and satisfied. She looked at the little crowds and smiled.

"Got everything you need, Skeeter?" Randy coldly stared at her, which also what Viktor Krum gave her as well.

"Oh, I have plenty to last a lifetime, sweeties. You all may go now." She skipped off with her cameraman out of the room, humming a weird happy tune.

"Vy is zee like zat?" Fleur wondered. Everyone was curious by the sudden changed in attitude except for Alex, who was trying her best not to laugh out loud.

Randy shrugged.

Meanwhile, Justin Russo was sitting at the Ravenclaw table reading the Latin book he borrowed from the library. Also with him was Harper, who was looking at lists of students from all three schools. She had a little help from the Weasley twins who managed to get their hands on the lists. Max Russo, the youngest one, joined them afterward stuffing his face with chocolate pudding. "Anything?"

"Nope." Justin replied, still focused on the book. He was straining his brain to work on it but all he could think about was the fact that his sister is in the most dangerous tournament in the wizarding world. He would definitely flip at her for being in it but he knows Alex, she wouldn't put her name in the Goblet. Harper did mention that Alex didn't done so. He scratched his head.

"There's no one with initials RFG in here. Don't you think it's someone outside of Hogwarts?" Harper asked.

"Dunno." Justin said. "But we need to make sure we check everyone in school, maybe one of the staffs or Filch or anyone…"

"How about Randy? His name is Randy Gavrail, right? Whats his middle name?" Max suggested. Harper looked at the list and said, "Randall Bryan Gavrail. Nope, not him. But good try Max."

"Excuse me." Said a soft voice. The Russo and Harper looked up and saw Cho Chang standing by holding a book by her.

"Oh, Hi Cho, what can I help you with?" Justin flashed a smile at her.

"I'm giving you back your book on Herbology, thank you so much for letting me borrowed it. Its sweet of you Justin." She said.

"Don't worry about it." Justin replied.

"Okay, see you later." Cho waved and left.

"Woah, she's hot!" Max expressed. "Who's that?"

"Cho Chang." Justin said.

"Hot!" Max expressed.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey! Listen, I'm sorry for not updating. Been busy with college lately, its hard to find the time to do this. However, i appreciated everyone reading this. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 29: The night before the first task**

The next two weeks went smoothly. There was nothing much happened. So far. With the ongoing buzz about the five champions, the three schools, wizarding media and the public were keen on who will emerge as the winner at the first task. Speaking of it, none of the champions have any ideas whatsoever about what their task will be about. Except for few. Settling aside, in the temporary secluded area of the library, Harper and Alex sat opposite each other whispering lightly and casting looks up and down the pathway near them. For the fifth time that day, Harper had told what and how to do at the task.

"That's just so simple." Harper uttered. "Now, all we need is to practice. Got that?"

"Anything to make me win," Alex was determined. The competitive vibe was clearly seen by her. Just two days ago, she saw Viktor Krum on training like running the castle grounds, swimming in the cold dark lake, dragging fallen logs and even went into a one on one battle with the young Auror, Randy Gavrail. Since Randy was busy with his Quidditch player friend, he hasn't spent a second with Alex, Harper or any of the Russos. It was starting to get more intense. Rumors have it that the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, also had a special training. Unlike Viktor, she was into something stealthier. However, there was nothing to be said about the other two Hogwarts champions, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter. They seemed to handle this quite calmly, supposedly.

Afterwards, Alex and Harper decided to take the remaining hours sitting in the Great Hall to release the stress. Mostly, Harper was stressing out, not Alex. Keeping calm as she always is, Alex pulled a plate filled with fresh baked Lasagna lifting a spoon and digging to it. "How can you keep calm, Lexi? A life-threatening event will about to happen, you know." Harper placed her chin on the heel of her hand. "Can you at least act like you're worried, don't want the others to know that you and I have ideas about the task."

"Let em be, Harper." Alex said through her mouthful of lasagna.

"We need to practice Harry. Seriously, I'm worried for you." A soft yet worried female voice came into their circle. Hermione Granger, holding a single thick book on spells, was worriedly looking at her best friend, Harry Potter. She and Harry walked into the Great Hall which was sort of triggered something. All of a sudden, flashes of yellow badges were literally shone at his face. Most of them were chanting, "Cedric rules!" Harry tried his best to ignore them.

"You stink Potter!" shouted a fifth year Slytherin.

"Hermione, I need a break, honestly, we've been practicing a lot. Besides, I'm hungry." Harry let out as he and Hermione sat down next to Harper and Alex. Looking over, Harry greeted them. "Hi, Harper, Alex."

"Whats up, Potter." Alex greeted. "Doing well?"

"Not bad." He weakly smiled at him. Hermione put her book down and turned to Alex and Harper, "we've been practicing. I know it's against the rules to help the champions and all. But I think it's less stressful especially when Harry 'accidentally' found out something he shouldn't have."

"It's not my fault, Hermione. Someone told someone and then told me that Hagrid's been looking for me." Harry defended. Pouring a jug of pumpkin juice into a bronze goblet, he munches on a bread stick and added, "Now that Cedric knows, I think it's fair." Alex and Harper turned to each other.

That night was still gone normal as it should. A feast with all three schools in attendance. A speech done by prof. Dumbledore, as usual. And at last, the students heading off to their respective dorms. Sneaking away from the Durmstrangs boys, Randy waited by a suit of polished armor nearby the hall only to get a chance to speak with Alex Russo. "Would it alright if we could talk for a while? It won't be long." He bowed to Alex. "Don't worry, I won't reveal my champion's secret to you and I know you would do the same for yourself and your friend, Potter."

Turning to Harper, hoping it would be alright; with a little wink, she went off with Randy out in the night at the courtyard by the Great Hall. Walking side by side in the partially darkness of the walkway, they stopped and sat at a stoned bench facing the majestic view of the lake. "How you been so far, Russo?" Randy started. "Basking in the glorious world of fame?" He chuckled.

"Not really. Though I do like the looks people give me as I walk by." Alex replied. "Feel like I'm a leader, not like how Justin gave me."

"Just don't get that fame into your head. I've been there. Done that. It was horrible." Randy said. "Suppose you know what the task going to be like?"

"No need to waste your breath, Randy, Harper and I sorted it out. C'mon, you don't think we know that dragons are involved? Puh-lease." Alex confidently stated.

"Dragons?" the young Auror raised his eyebrow. He looked surprised about her statement. "You think the task is going to be about dragons?"

"Yes. What else is it?" Alex asked.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles, Alex, I assured you and Harper got that wrong. Entirely."

"Say what?"

"The task is going to be on roulette. Dragons could be in the list but, it doesn't assure you that you will face one."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Alex started to shake. Hearing this does not make things better, it takes its tolls on her. "All that hard work on the 'Accio' spell for nothing!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew." He said.

"Well, you're just making it worse." She snapped at him. "Gotta warn Harper about this."

"Wait a moment, Alex." Randy tried to pull her back but Alex pushed him off.

"I gotta go and tell Harper." Alex rushed back inside the castle, now feeling the pressure weighing on her shoulders.


End file.
